When Things Fall Apart
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat and he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent -Full Summary and Warnings inside-
1. ch1: Untitled

MissTuffcy: My first Inuyasha fic! I'm so excited to write this!

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Untitled

0000

Sesshomaru growled lowly as he cut through the last bunch of demons that dared try to mate him. He looked back at Jaken as the toad demon ran up to him with Ah-Uh and Rin trailing behind him. There was also a silver haired demon with them. He appeared to be a fox demon and he was about a foot taller than Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" They all cried.

"Are you well, m'lord?" Jaken squawked as he grabbed on to Sesshomaru's sleeve. Sesshomaru twitched and knocked the Toad away from him. He turned and continued on. At the rate his heat was coming in, he wasn't sure he would even make it close to his domain.

"My lord," the Kitsune said. Sesshomaru turned to look at the young demon. The demon's gold narrow eyes stared into his own. A frown marred the boy's cherub shaped face. "Why do you not call the assistance of your brother?" Sesshomaru glared at the Kitsune. The fox took a step back at the intensity of the glare.

"This Sesshomaru needs no help from the likes of that filthy hanyou. He is perfectly capable with taking care of himself." With that said, Sesshomaru turned promptly and continued his fast paced walking. Rin and Jaken hopped on the back of Ah-Uh and followed their lord. Jaken looked back the Kitsune and glared.

"His lordship is more than capable of handling himself!" Jaken turned and hmphed.

"Kitsu!" Rin called, looking back at the fox demon. "Come on! Hurry before we lose you!" She smiled. Kitsu nodded and ran after them, his 4 tails twitching in the air slightly.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped walking. The others in his group stared at his back in confusion. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her briefly before narrowing his eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" He growled. He unsheathed his sword and bounded through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She looked at the others and they nodded and gave chase.

* * *

Sesshomaru panted softly as he leaned heavily on the tree to his right. He was correct when assuming he would not make it to his castle. They had been in the same spot for a while now. He had to find shelter or….he didn't want to think about what would happen. Kitsu placed a hand on his lord's arm. Sesshomaru looked at him. "My lord, I have found a cave for us to take shelter in." Kitsu frowned. "There is a hot spring in it so it should mask your scent from any dominant demons." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Lead the way," Sesshomaru ordered quietly. Kitsu smiled and nodded.

"You should ride on Ah-Uh." Sesshomaru took his time to walk towards Ah-Uh. Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the bushes. Sesshomaru's gaze shot over to his brother in shock. He stared down at Tetsaiga which was close to his face. The only thing stopping the large sword from crushing down into him was two thin but strong blades crossed in an x. Sesshomaru's gaze went down to Kitsu, who was surprisingly strong enough to throw Inuyasha off him. Kitsu's eyes narrowed as he slid into a battle position. He held on of his blades pointed tip up and he held the other one backwards. He growled lowly.

"Back off, half breed!" Jaken screeched from his spot behind Ah-Uh.

"Jaken, take Rin, Ah-Uh, and lord Sesshomaru to that cave I showed you." Kitsu mumbled. Inuyasha growled.

"No way! I'm fighting that cowardly bastard! This time I'm going to kill him!" Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned and followed Ah-Uh as Jaken led them. Inuyasha growled. He made to go after Sesshomaru but the Kitsune cut him off.

"Your fight is with me now, Inuyasha." Kitsu stated calmly. "Leave my lord alone."

"The hell I will!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome and the others running through the bushes. The stopped suddenly and stared at the Kitsune. "Who is this? Is she a friend?" Kitsu glared at Kagome.

"I am no female, wench!" Kagome glared at Kitsu.

"What did you call me?"

"You should teach your bitch some manners, Inuyasha." Kitsu said seethingly as he turned his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"I have the feeling that you're the bitch, here." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. He grinned at Kitsu. "And your so called lord is using you." Kitsu's eyes narrowed.

"Hold your tongue, half-breed." Kitsu suddenly stiffened. His ears twitched and he turned towards the way his lord went. "Naraku…" He hissed. He sped off down the path his lord had taken. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?" he turned to his friends. "That fox said something about Naraku! Come on, let's follow him!" Inuyasha turned and bounded off after the fox.

* * *

_Review please. There is much more to come. I just wanted to be evil and leave a cliffy! Please review. It'll make me happy!_


	2. ch2: Statues Are Smashed

MissTuffcy: I have heard of a story by this name. o.o I think I know what you're talking about (BloodDove01). The book "Things Fall Apart" by Chinua Achebe? Is that the one you were talking about? I recommend this story to anyone! It is a very good book.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

When statues are smashed

0000

"_Naraku…" He hissed. He sped off down the path his lord had taken. Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_What?" he turned to his friends. "That fox said something about Naraku! Come on, let's follow him!" Inuyasha turned and bounded off after the fox._

As quickly as Kitsu had sensed the dark demon, he suddenly lost him. The dark hanyou disappeared without a trace. He looked towards the cave he was now in front of and sighed in relief when he felt his lord's energy, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uh. He turned when heard someone land behind him. He growled.

"Inuyasha, why have you followed?"

"Are you working with Naraku?" Inuyasha pointed Tetsaiga at Kitsu. Kitsu looked miffed.

"How dare you associate this Kitsu with that damned hanyou?" Kitsu screeched. Inuyasha gave an amused smirk.

"Now you sound like Sesshomaru," Inuyasha swung his sword onto his shoulder. "I guess I can believe you then." He frowned and sniffed the air. "Where is Sesshomaru anyway?"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and the others running after him. "Inuyasha! Stop running off like that!"

"Stop your crying, ya big baby…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome glared.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground and Kitsu let out a long hard laugh.

"I knew you to be weak, but to be controlled by such a degrading word and by a human no less, you have made me underestimate how pathetic you truly are!" Kitsu laughed. He held his stomach and leaned over slightly. Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself up.

"Shut the hell up, bastard!" Inuyasha growled. Kitsu grinned at him. He turned slightly when he heard footsteps. Rin was skipping out of the cave.

"Lord Kitsu!" Rin chirped happily. Kitsu frowned.

"Why are you not with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is asleep! Rin just wanted to pick some pretty flowers for when he wakes up!" Rin smiled innocently. Kitsu glared at Inuyasha.

"Do _not _go near my lord. If you shall disobey this simple order, I will make you wish you were never born!" Kitsu hissed. Inuyasha took a quick step back in surprise at the venom in the fox's voice. He looked and acted just like Sesshomaru. He wondered…

"Are you Sesshomaru's son or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kitsu turned from him and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Let's go Rin."

"Can Rin pick Lord Kitsu some flowers?" Rin squealed. Kitsu smiled and nodded.

"Hey! Answer my question you damned fox!" Inuyasha yelled. Kitsu turned and glared at him.

"Watch your mouth while there are children around!" Kitsu growled. He turned and continued to walk away. Inuyasha glared at the fox's back. He turned to the cave and then back to the disappearing fox. He waited until the fox was out of sight before walking into the cave.

"Inuyasha-"

"Just wait out here guys!" Inuyasha said before disappearing in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Kitsu stared down at his reflection in the pond. Rin was only a few feet away from him picking daisies. He smiled at her when she handed him on. She was the only human he let close to him. He wondered why. His lord was the same way too. They both hated humans but they cared for Rin. Kitsu looked back at the pond and at his reflection. He placed a hand on the twin violet stripes running down his forehead to just a few cm above his eyebrows. He did look a lot like Sesshomaru. It didn't help that he dressed almost identical to the lord. The only difference between his garb and Sesshomaru's was that he did not have the heavy spikes on his shoulder and he didn't have the mokomoko like him on his shoulders ( vaguely recalls asking Sesshomaru about the mokomoko and received a hard glare in response). His kimono had the same pattern on it but his was not red like the daiyoukai's. His was, instead, a light blue color. Also, his obi was not yellow. It was lavender. He lightly grabbed one his furry, triangular ear. His ears sometimes made him be mistaken for a hanyou dog demon since he was always around Sesshomaru. He had the same facial features, just without the cheek marks and instead of the crescent moon on his forehead. He looked behind him slightly at his 4 tails swishing behind him. If it weren't for his tails, they'd really think he was a half-breed. Kitsunes gained a tail everyone 100 years. He wasn't sure why, but I guess it was to tell the youngers apart from the older ones. The whole species aged rather slowly, though in appearance mostly. They were very intellectual demons. Kitsu sighed.

"Let's go back, Rin." He turned to the human girl. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Rin has picked daisies and lilies for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kitsu!" She giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked cautiously into the back of the cave. He spotted the grin toad, who sported a large bump on the top of his head. Inuyasha snickered. He walked past the unconscious toad and looked at the sleeping dragon. He crept past it and went deeper. He stopped when he got to a hot spring. He tilted head to the side slightly when he came upon Sesshomaru who had sunk down in the water until only his head showed. Who would have thought a spring that deep would be deep in a cave like this. The older demon didn't even seem to notice him. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eyes shot open in shock. He stared at Inuyasha before his icy expression returned.

"What are you doing here, half-breed." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"What's up with you all of a sudden? You don't want to fight me at all?"

"Leave my presence, half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I ain't leaving until I get answers!" Inuyasha growled. He plopped down where he stood, indian style. "Is that cat your son?"

"He's a fox, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru mumbled. There was silence.

"That wasn't what I asked!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru stayed silent. He was having an inner battle right now. The damned spring was useless if Inuyasha was inside. He cursed himself, the gods, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a dominant male. He could tell because he wanted to tell him everything. He growled lowly.

"Inu-"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kitsu standing there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to stay away from my lord!"

Inuyasha stood glared at him. "You can't order me around, you stupid cat!"

"I'm a FOX demon!" Kitsu screeched. "I have not, nor will I ever be, a cat!" He stomped his foot in irritation. "LEAVE!"

"Make me!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru warned, glaring from his spot in the water. He wouldn't admit it: Kitsu could, if he wanted to, put up a good fight with Sesshomaru. That was how strong the young fox was. Being at an age of 300 was the most remarkable thing. Since his species of demons have such long life spans, he was still technically a child.

* * *

"I wonder what is taking Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled. Sango and Miroku sighed.

"That fox from earlier walked in there, you know. He looked angry when he spotted us. I'm sure he and Inuyasha are in a fight, right about now." Sango said. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I wonder if that fox demon is related to Sesshomaru in any way! I've never seen one with silver hair!"

"They're rare." Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Inuyasha was flung out of the cave with Tetsaiga flying after him. Kagome and the others blinked in confusion as Inuyasha slowly stood and growled. He picked up Tetsaiga.

"YOU COME BACK IN HERE AND I'LL CASTERATE YOU!" That was the fox yelling.

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha huffed and sheathed his sword.

"All I did was ask him a simple question and he went crazy and threw me out!" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku sighed.

"Knowing you, it was in a rude way." Inuyasha glared at him.

"We're camping in there tonight!"

"What?" Kagome shouted. "You're camping with your brother and a demon that wants to kill you?"

"I want answers and I ain't leaving until I do get them! Besides, its getting late."

"Inuyasha is quite right."

* * *

"How are you, my lord?" Kitsu whispered. Sesshomaru was now leaning against the rock of the cave walls. He was sitting on giant leaves and grass that was soft to the touch. He was still confused at how it got there but shrugged it off. His face was only slightly tinged pink. Kitsu was kneeling in front of him. A fire was roaring behind him, keeping the part of the cave they were in warm.

"It's progressing slower than I expected." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kitsu nodded.

"If you should need my assistance, please do ask, my lord." Kitsu nodded. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"I was not aware that two uke demons may couple with one another." Sesshomaru said. Kitsu's face burned red. He huffed and turned from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned lightly.

"I was only trying to help, fluffy!" Kitsu grumbled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru with such a degra-"

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru and Kitsu snapped at Jaken simultaneously. The little green toad instantly went quiet. Rin skipped over to the two silver haired demons. Kitsu smiled widely at her while Sesshomaru offered a small smile.

"Rin made flower crowns for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kitsu!" Rin chirped happily. Kitsu leaned forward and allowed the young girl to place the ring of flowers on his head. She did the same to Sesshomaru. "Rin thinks Lord Kitsu and Lord Sesshomaru are very pretty!" She grinned and skipped over to Jaken. Kitsu turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What did Inuyasha want this time?" Kitsu asked with a frown.

"I'm not too sure…I only heard half of what he said." Sesshomaru grumbled. "It would seem my youkai likes his presence…" He let out a low growl of frustration. "He must keep his distance from me."

"I will make sure of that!" Kitsu said, a determined look set on his face. Sesshomaru stared at him for a while. "I shall fetch us something to eat!" Kitsu stood. "Jaken, protect our lord but don't annoy him!" Kitsu walked and disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Inuyasha led the group through the dark cave. He stopped suddenly when a flash of light appeared in front of him. Kitsu jumped slightly, his eyes widening in shock. "What the hell are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you to stay away!" He growled. The light in his hand seemed to be coming from a flower.

"What is that?" Shippo asked. Kitsu looked at the fox kit. Shippo squeaked and hid his face in Kagome's neck.

"You have a fox kit." Kitsu stated. "Why?"

"Because we have one!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why should we answer your questions if you won't answer mines?"

"Because you are trespassing and you are not wanted here!" Kitsu shouted. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"I ain't leaving!"

"Please," Miroku started. "We only wish to seek shelter here, my lord." Kitsu frowned and looked the monk over.

"At least one of you has manners…" Kitsu grumbled. He glared at Inuyasha. "You can stay as long as you stay AWAY from Sesshomaru! Better yet, do not go any farther into the cave. You set up camp here!" Kitsu glared. He walked past Inuyasha and to Miroku. He grabbed the man's hand and placed the flower into his hand. He waved his hand a bit and the flower began to glow even brighter. It was able to light the radius of what a fire would be able to. He walked past Miroku. Miroku watched him leave before looking down and squinting his eyes at the bright flower.

"What is it?" Sango asked, shielding her eyes.

"It's a flower." Miroko said.

"A flower that glows?" Kagome asked.

"It's not unheard of." Sango said. Shippo grinned.

"Maybe it's something all fox demons can do!" Inuyasha frowned.

"He smells like he's in heat." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at the curious faces of his friends. Inuyasha grinned darkly.

"Because I wanna fuck him." Kagome's eyes widened.

"INUY-" Miroku quickly covered her mouth and shushed her.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru does not know we're here. It's best not to give away our presence to him."

"Hn…Miroku's right." Inuyasha said with a nod. He looked down the way to the exit and grinned. He took off out of the cave.

"What is he doing?"

"I assume that Inuyasha is a dominant male demon." Miroku said.

"Why?"

"Have you noticed his disappearance these last couple of weeks?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shippo asked.

"It's mating season," Miroku said simply.

"Females and uke demon males go through heat. Their heat is different and the lengths differ because of what kind of demon they are. Canine demons are affected the most by heat. They are rendered weak and until they take on a mate or rut, they will continue to feel stressed and weak."

"What if its Sesshomaru that's in heat?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango stared at her.

"What?"

"Well, if you say that the demons are weak when they are in heat, why would the fox be doing everything instead of hiding himself?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up.

"You're absolutely right, Kagome…." Miroku mumbled. Sango looked down the way Inuyasha ran.

"So…Inuyasha is in trouble?"

"If that fox is strong, yes." Miroku mumbled. Kagome looked down the way Inuyasha ran.

"Inuyasha….you idiot…"

* * *

Kitsu looked around as he walked. He sighed. It would be hard to find anything good to bring back to Sesshomaru during mating season. Most of the good game are in hiding. He turned sharply when he sensed and heard something in the bushes. His ears twitched and his tails stiffened. He glared into the bush. "Inuyasha, you're horrible at hiding." Inuyasha walked from the bush with a frown on his face.

"I wasn't hiding." He said, holding up three dead rabbits by their ears. "I thought you'd need some help," He tossed the rabbits to Kitsu, who caught them by their ears. Kitsu narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and sniffed the rabbits. "They're not poisoned…." Inuyasha grumbled. Kitsu stared at him.

"Why are you helping?" Kitsu asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Kitsu continued to stare at him. Then it clicked. "You do not impress me. If anything, you're pissing me off." Kitsu growled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Well, geez! A thank you would be nice, bastard!"

"I'm not in heat!" Kitsu snarled. "I already know your intentions and I smell that you are aroused." Kitsu turned from Inuyasha.

"Stupid bitch…" Inuyasha grumbled unhappily. He yelped and fell over when a dead rabbit smacked him in the face with great force. He stared incredulously at Kitsu.

"I heard that, asshole!" Kitsu yelled. He turned again and walked away. Inuyasha growled and jumped to his feet. He grabbed the dead rabbit and ran after the fox.

"Get back here, bastard!"

* * *

Kitsu made it back to their part of the cave. He set one of the dead rabbits down in front of Sesshomaru and smiled. "My lord." Sesshomaru nodded. Kitsu turned away when Sesshomaru began to eat. He was one for cooked meat, not raw. He smiled at Rin who waved him. He guessed Sesshomaru had forced the toad to cooperate with Rin and allow her to put flowers on him. Kitsu went about in cooking the rabbit.

* * *

It seemed like hours had past. Rin, Kitsu, and Jaken were asleep. Sesshomaru was staring hard at the fire. He had been suppressing his pheromones for a while now. He let out a shuddery sigh. It was safe for him to let go, for now. Unless a demon had taken residence in the cave, no one would smell them. The scent wouldn't affect Kitsu because he was not a dominant male. Jaken would be affected, but he could easily knock the toad away. He turned his attention to the fox demon curled up by his side. Rin was on his other side. Jaken was asleep against Ah-Uh. He closed his eyes, his face instantly flushing as he let his control slip.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shot open when a sweet smell assaulted his nose. He tilted his face up and sniffed deeply at the air. He growled low in his throat and stood up, walking farther into the cave. When he reached where Sesshomaru was, he gave another sniff to the air. He stared directly at Sesshomaru with lsu darkened eyes. The older inu youkai seemed to not notice his presence. He kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru and sniffed. Sesshomaru's head shot up and his eyes opened. He stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned in closer and sniffed at the demons neck. His eyes tinted red. **"Mine!" **He growled. He licked Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru shuddered pleasantly and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha reached down and ripped off the obi. He growled lowly as Sesshomaru whimpered. That was the farthest he got before he was flung against the cave wall. "What are you doing?" Kitsu whispered harshly. Inuyasha's eyes returned to their normal color and he blinked. He was still stuck to the wall. He struggled.

"Let me down!" He yelled. Kitsu shushed him harshly.

"Shut up before you wake Rin!" Kitsu untied his obi and allowed his kimono to hang open. He tied his obi around Sesshomaru and closed his kimono back. He stood and went over to Inuyasha. He glared. "Don't you ever put your hands on my lord Sesshomaru ever again!" He hissed dangerously low. Inuyasha yelped when he was suddenly jerked from the wall and sent flying down the way he came from. A misty almost transparent purple barrier appeared. Kitsu turned and looked at Jaken who had sat up.

"Why was Inuyasha here?"

"Don't worry about it, toad. Go back to sleep. We're leaving very soon." Kitsu grumbled. He returned to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Sesshomaru nodded silently. Kitsu smiled at him. "Good….If you weren't I would have had to seriously hurt your brother." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He made no sound and no other movement. Kitsu settled himself against Sesshomaru and closed his eyes. "Try to get some sleep, my lord."

* * *

_Review please. Next chapter will be a lot more action and sesshy will get a lot more 'screen' time. Took me longer to post this because I noticed half of what I wrote suddenly disappeared._


	3. ch3: Fools Are Made

MissTuffcy: I have been busy a lot. It may take me some time to update this again but stick tight. I will try my hardest to update as fast I can! Enjoy~!

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Fools are Made

0000

"_Try to get some sleep, my lord."_

Kitsu yawned and stretched his limbs out. He blinked sleepy eyes and looked at Sesshomaru who was asleep. He looked at Rin then at Jaken and Ah-Uh. He stood up and raised a hand to his hair. He ruffled through it for a while and then pulled out a seed. He held it in his palm and stared at it and it slowly bloomed into a flower which then started to glow. He kicked dirt on to the diming flames and turned to look at Sesshomaru who had shifted. "We should take our leave, my lord." Kitsu said. Sesshomaru nodded and stood. Rin woke up as she felt her lord stand. She jumped up to her feet and beamed at Sesshomaru.

"Good morning lord Sesshomaru!" She chirped happily. She looked at Kitsu. "Good morning lord Kitsu!"

"Morning, little one." Kitsu said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Uh and placed a hand on one of the dragon's head. It snorted and pressed against his hand. He looked over to Kitsu. The fox still held the flower in the palm of his hand. He nodded to the fox and Kitsu took the led through the dark cave. As they reached the entrance of the cave, Kitsu was confused as to where Inuyasha and his group had gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru was trying his best to walk and stay up right. The surrounding demons were not helping much at all. They felt his presence and felt his heat so he was being washed with many demon's energy who wanted to draw him in. A large burst of energy finally brought him to his knees in shock. His companions stopped walking and he felt three pairs of hands on his sleeve. "Lord Sesshomaru!" That was Jaken and Rin's voice. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and panted lightly. Who could possess that much power in such a place like this? He looked up and around at their surroundings. His gaze landed on Kitsu who had drawn on of his swords and had his other hand on his (Sesshomaru's) shoulder. They were silence. The wind seems to stop blowing and there were no noises nor was there any movement at all. Sesshomaru stood up with some help from Kitsu. He looked down at the petit demon. They looked away from each other when they heard chuckling. Rin ran and hid behind Sesshomaru and Kitsu.

"What great luck I have!" The one who chuckled said. Kitsu stood in front of Sesshomaru and had both swords drawn. The demon who had spoke looked to be a serpent demon, though the only features of a snake was his slitted golden eyes, two holes for a nose, and his tongue that poked out from time to time. The demon wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either. He was built like a brick, but he seemed to lack any intelligence. "Two uke demons in heat….I can make one my mate and the other my breeding bitch." Kitsu's eyes narrowed.

"You take another step and I shall remove your head from your body." Kitsu snarled. Kitsu looked slightly behind him when he smelled poison. Poison was dripping from his lord's claws. The daiyoukai was angry. And his anger was a force not to be reckoned with. Kitsu's gaze shot over to the snake demon. "And there are no two demons in heat!" Kitsu growled.

"Ah, yes there is my dear Kitsune." The snaked demon said with a small grin. "You and the pretty silver dog behind you are in heat." Kitsu's eyes narrowed.

"I am not in heat!"

"Oh yes you are, my dear. You may not feel it now, but I can sense it. You're almost there…" The snake demon snickered. He disappeared suddenly and appeared in front of Sesshomaru. Kitsu turned abruptly and swung one his swords. He gasped in shock as the snake caught it. The snake turned slightly to him and grinned darkly. "Wait your turn, my lovely. I'll be with you in just a minute." The snake used the grip Kitsu had on his sword against him. He flung both Kitsu and the sword away and he turned back to where Sesshomaru was. The snake blinked. He turned to see that the human that he sensed, the green toad, and the dragon were gone. He growled. "I guess I'll just be playing with yo…fox…" He trailed off as he turned and saw that Kitsu was nowhere in sight. He chuckled. "I've just been had."

* * *

Sesshomaru and the others had escaped only because the Kitsune was so crafty. He'd be the diversion while the others made and escape on Ah-Uh. They'd met up close by and took flight on a large leaf (Similar to how Kagura travels on a feather) and left for safety. The only problem with this way of traveling is that it draws a lot of energy from Kitsu, his only able bodyguard. After a while of flying, Sesshomaru ordered Kitsu to land them. Kitsu had begun to protest but agreed when he felt dizzy when he turned quickly to argue with the daiyoukai. Now they found themselves walking in a plain devoid of any vegetation for miles and miles. "My lord…" Kitsu started. Sesshomaru looked at him. They stopped as the Kitsune stopped.

"What is it?"

"We are traveling the wrong way…" Kitsu mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I had a feeling we were…"

"I will try and make us shelter with the last bits of my energy and generate a barrier for us. It should last us until morning." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Ah….There you are my precious little ukes." Sesshomaru and Kitsu turned. Rin and Jaken hid behind Ah-Uh. The snake grinned. Kitsu jumped in front of Sesshomaru and drew his swords.

"Get lost, snake!" Kitsu growled.

"That was a nice trick you pulled earlier, little fox." The snake said. Kitsu's eyes narrowed. Kitsu crossed his swords in an x. He pushed forward with them and released a wave of red energy in the shape of an x.

"Cross slash!" He yelled. The snake jumped quickly out of the way. His eyes widened when the Kitsune appeared above him and brought down the sword. Kitsu jumped back and watched as the snake stared at him in shock.

"Diversion…" The snake mumbled before his body split apart. Sesshomaru frowned.

"That was a puppet." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kitsu looked at him.

"Huh?"

"It would seem the snake is like Naraku when it comes to being a coward." Jaken squeaked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kitsu walked over to the dead body and pulled a small purple shard from it. The body suddenly turned into black tar. He backed away and covered his nose.

"What a horrible smell…" Kitsu hissed.

"Let us move away from this spot immediately." Sesshomaru commanded. He had covered his nose with his sleeve. He turned away and began to walk. The others jogged to catch up with his fast pace.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kitsu mumbled lowly. After what seemed like hours of walking, Sesshomaru stopped.

"Kitsu," Sesshomaru said. Kitsu nodded in understanding and began to make a shelter with the seed in his hand.

* * *

Inuyasha and his group found themselves in the same field as Sesshomaru and his group. The group traveled for a while until they met up with Sesshomaru's group. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked up at his half-brother with a frown.

"Go away!" Jaken screeched.

"Actually," Sesshomaru stood up and stared coldly at Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru needs your help." Kitsu's gaze shot over to Sesshomaru in shock.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"As you may or may not have noticed, This Sesshomaru is in heat," Sesshomaru's voice and face was devoid of any emotion. Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "I am unable to protect my charge," He looked at Kitsu and then Jaken. "Nor myself."

"What about the cat?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CAT!" Kitsu screamed in rage. Inuyasha ignored him.

"He seems capable of taking care of you guys." Inuyasha glared at the angry Kitsune.

"He is going into heat very soon." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together. "Now if you're done interrogating me, this Sesshomaru will join you and your…companions until my heat cycle is over."

"What? You can't just force your way into our group!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up, wench!" Kitsu yelled. "His lord can do whatever he pleases!" Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru. He shrugged.

"Hn…Whatever. But you can't call Kagome or any of them names and you CAN'T hurt them in any way!" Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed. "You're going to help the demon that has been trying to kill you for years now?"

"You stupid human, if my lord wanted to kill his hanyou brother, he would have done so long ago!" Jaken screeched. Kitsu winced and placed his hands over his ears. He glared at Jaken.

"No more talking!" Kitsu hissed at the toad.

"AND!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Keep the cat away from me"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kitsu screamed in rage. Sesshomaru caught the Kitsune by the back of his kimono before he could jump at Inuyasha.

"I'd advise you not to get him worked up." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha's smirking face.

"Alright! So you're joining us!" Inuyasha said with a nod. "Now that we have that straightened out, let's move on!"

"INUYASHA WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR 7 HOURS STRAIGHT!" Kagome screamed. Kitsu and Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Stop your yelling, human!" Kitsu hissed. "I'd rather listen to Jaken's voice."

"We should rest, Inuyasha." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"In the middle of a plain? With nothing to shelter us from the elements?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl.

"Well," Miroku said as he looked at Kitsu. "Lord Kitsu, do you have a way of creating a shelter?"

"Yes, I do….You know, out of everyone in your group, I like you best." Kitsu grumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

_Review please._


	4. ch4: Craters Are Made

MissTuffcy: I've been reading you guys' reviews. I'm so happy everyone likes the story! Since I'm not to busy right now, I'm going to write even faster! It might take time to upload because I'm going to make the chapters much longer.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Craters are Made

0000

_"Yes, I do….You know, out of everyone in your group, I like you best." Kitsu grumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh. This was going to be a long couple of weeks._

Morning came and passed. It was now evening, from the position of the sun, and the group found themselves in a forest. "We're still going the wrong way…" Kitsu mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed. The Kitsune had been grumpy since they joined Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha was in the front leading them; Kagome was beside him but walking a few steps behind him holding Shippo. Miroku and Sango were behind them and Sango had Kirara in her arms. Sesshomaru and his group were a few paces behind them.

"Do any of you have jewel shards?" Kagome piped up. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with a frown.

"You mean, you felt jewel shards all this time and didn't say anything?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed down head first into the ground with a yelp. Kitsu let out a loud laugh. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome turned to Kitsu. "You have it!" Kitsu stopped laughing and glared at her.

"So what If I do?"

"Can I have it please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"No," Kitsu said. Inuyasha and Kagome glared.

"WHY?" Kagome screeched.

"BECAUSE I DON'T _LIKE _YOU!" Kitsu yelled. Sesshomaru popped the Kitsune on the head with his fist. Kitsu whimpered and held his head. Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh. He sometimes wondered about the Kitsune's mood swings. They'd been getting worse. Inuyasha pointed and laughed.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was yet again slammed into the ground. Sesshomaru gave Kitsu a warning look and the Kitsune bit his lip to keep from laughing. Kagome looked at Kitsu. "I need that shard." Kitsu huffed and turned from her, crossing his arms.

"I don't give a damn." Kitsu scoffed. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. They stared at each other. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"I will not." Sesshomaru answered the unspoken plea. Kagome huffed. She turned when she felt two jewel shards approaching. A tornado blew their way as Inuyasha got up off the ground.

"Still being sat, mutt?" Koga asked with a grin. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, flea bag!" Koga turned to look at Sesshomaru and Kitsu. His expression perked up.

"You have two uke demons in heat with you?" Koga grinned. "Let me have one!"

"Back off, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled. Koga frowned at him.

"Don't be so stingy, mutt!" Koga grumbled. He looked at Kitsu with a grin. "Aren't you a cute little cat."

"WHY YOU-!" Kitsu screeched in rage. He jumped at the wolf but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his kimono.

"Honestly," Sesshomaru grumbled. "I do believe I should have listened to Jaken when he told me to leash you…" Sesshomaru sighed as the Kitsune thrashed to get out of his grip to tear the wolf apart. He yanked the Kitsune back and he landed on his butt. He crossed his arms and glowered at the ground. Koga took a step back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "Only I can call him a cat!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kitsu looked miffed.

"What? Neither one of you can call me a cat! I'm not a fucking cat! I'M A FOX, I'M A FOX, I'M A FUCKING FOX!" Kitsu screamed. Sesshomaru popped the Kitsune in the head again. The fox held his head and whimpered.

"What about Sesshomaru," Koga grinned as he walked up close to the daiyoukai.

"Wolf, if you don't take at least 100 steps back from me, I shall crush your throat." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Especially not Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Koga away from the two silver haired demons. "They're mines – I mean they're off limits!" Inuyasha growled. Kitsu raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's slip up. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"You can't have both of them!" Koga yelled.

"The hell I can't!" Inuyasha yelled back. "They are mine and will be mine forever! There is nothing you can do about it!" The two glared each other down. Kitsu stood up. Sesshomaru sighed and walked past the two seething demons. Kitsu ran after him. Jaken and Ah-Uh – who was carrying a sleeping Rin – followed after him. Sango and Miroku sighed and followed after them. Kagome looked between them and Inuyasha. She shrugged and ran to catch up with them.

"I'll make the cat mines! You can have your brother!" Koga growled.

"No! The cat and Sesshomaru are mines! Don't call him cat, only I can!" Inuyasha snarled. He looked away from Koga and to his retreating friends. He cursed and ran after them.

"Get back here, mutt!" Koga yelled, running after him.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kitsu stopped as Koga appeared in front of them and grinned. "Go away!" Kitsu snarled. Koga grabbed both of Kitsu's hands and stared down deeply into his eyes. Kitsu gasped as the wolf demon let his energy flow and wash over him.

"I'm sorry I called you a cat!" Koga grinned charmingly. "Forgive me?" The next thing everyone knew, the wolf was thrown down into the ground. The force at which he was thrown at made his body create a crater in the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Kitsu screeched. His face was burning red. He stepped on the wolf's back and walked away. Sesshomaru watched him in amusement. He calmly stepped over the crater and the wolf and followed calmly behind the seething and flustered fox demon. Koga pushed himself up. He watched as Inuyasha walked past him with a smirk.

"I told you so!"

"I bet he'd do the same to you!" Koga growled angrily.

"Ha! As if!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys…" Sango nodded in agreement.

"Ahemm," Miroku cleared his throat. Sango and Kagome looked at him and glared.

"Perverts will be perverts…" They both walked away after Kitsu and Sesshomaru.

* * *

They decided to set up camp for the night. Sesshomaru found himself leaning against a tree farthest from Inuyasha and his group but close enough. Ah-Uh was only a little ways from him and Jaken was sitting on top of him. Rin was with the fox kit that Kagome always carried. Sesshomaru watched as Rin and the fox kit giggled and played with each other. Kitsu bounced over to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. Sesshomaru stared. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree. Kitsu frowned. "Does it only do this at night?" Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at Kitsu.

"Yes,"

"Does it…Does it hurt?" Kitsu asked. He looked deeply concerned and had a slight hint of fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kitsu blushed and looked down. "It's a stupid question…I know….but I was never taught about this…. I thought my heat would be coming in 200 years when I'm 500." Kitsu looked up to Sesshomaru.

"It does not hurt, kit." Sesshomaru said. Kitsu smiled weakly. He leaned against Sesshomaru and nuzzled against his arm. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his head. He never really realized how young the fox really was. The way he acted sometimes made it seem like he was a fully matured fox demon.

"I've never really gone…_ all _the way…so…does the mating part hurt?" Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru frowned a bit.

"I'm not too sure myself, kit." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kitsu looked up at Sesshomaru and tilted his head.

"My lords," They looked up to see Miroku holding out two bowls of what looked like noodles. Kitsu grabbed the bowl from Miroku and stared into it.

"What is it?" Kitsu asked. He brought the bowl to his face and sniffed it. It smelled good. He was getting ready to sip it before Sesshomaru growled.

"I do not eat human food." Kitsu looked at Sesshomaru then to the bowl.

"Me neither!" He said, feigning a look of disgust. He handed the bowl back to Miroku. Miroku frowned as he noticed the longing look in Kitsu's eyes.

"You should eat, my lords. You need to be up to strength." Miroku insisted. Sesshomaru turned his head away from Miroku and snorted.

"I…guess I'll try a little." Kitsu mumbled. Miroku handed him back the bowl. He handed the fox some chop sticks. Kitsu slurped up some of the noodles and his eyes brightened. "This is actually very good!" He slurped up some more before turning to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you must try it!"

"No,"

"Please lord Sesshomaru!" Kitsu begged. Sesshomaru turned to glare at the fox but stopped because of the look he was giving him.

"I will not break under your gaze." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not want it nor will I ever!"

"But…Lord Sesshomaru…" Kitsu pouted. "It is really good!"

"Rin thinks so too!" Rin piped in as she walked over. "Try some lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked between the pouting fox and the smiling girl and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Miroku smiled and handed him the bowl and chop sticks. Sesshomaru silently slurped the noodles. His mood brightened only a bit. He liked the noodles very much, but he did not show it on the outside.

"Soooooo," Kitsu grinned. Sesshomaru shrugged. Kitsu beamed at him. "Ah!" Miroku walked back to the others and Rin skipped after him. After only a couple of minutes, both Sesshomaru and Kitsu finished the bowl. Kitsu took the bowl from his lord and took it over to Miroku. He went back over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. Sesshomaru looked a bit stressed, though only Kitsu would really tell. Kitsu frowned.

"It will happen again." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Not tonight, but tomorrow night."

"When you will release your pheromones?" Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru nodded. They both looked up when Koga walked over. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. Kitsu glared and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" Koga grabbed his hands again and stared into his eyes.

"My dear fox, I only want one thing. That is to be your mate." Koga whispered. Kitsu's face flushed red but he continued to glare at Koga. "I promise I will get you anything you may want. I will provide you with everything you may need. I shall protect you with my very life." Kitsu's eyes widened. His blush deepened but he didn't seem mad anymore. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling the wolf would anger Kitsu in only a moment so he did not interfere and just watched. Koga placed a gentle kiss on the fox's hand. Kitsu let out a little giggle and Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. Koga grinned. "And I shall protect the many young that you shall bare me." Sesshomaru snickered as Kitsu's expression darkened. There it goes. The wolf let out a yelp when he was suddenly flung against a tree. The tree snapped and it fell over. Kitsu was standing and glaring at Koga.

"I will castrate you!" Kitsu screamed. He plopped back down and huffed. He looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, the only sign that he was amused.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Kitsu closed his eyes a bit. In a swirl of white energy, he transformed into a fox about 2 times bigger than Kirara in her small cat form. He nuzzled against Sesshomaru and settled into Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru gently scratched behind one of Kitsu's ears and the small fox purred lightly. It always amused him how much Kitsu reminded him of a cat, but if called out on it, the little fox would scream in rage. He chuckled lightly to himself.

* * *

In the morning, Koga was still nursing a bruised head. Inuyasha was smirking at him. Sesshomaru stood up from the tree, Kitsu was still in his arm. The little fox was showing signs of heat already, but he wasn't emitting a strong scent yet. They had begun to walk again. Inuyasha took the lead again. Sesshomaru stared at his brother's back. His inner-demon had been rather quiet since he joined Inuyasha's group. He was greatly confused by it but also grateful. The damn thing would make him go insane one day. He sighed to himself. _'Things would just fall apart from here on.' _Sesshomaru mused to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced back from time to time at Sesshomaru. He'd had the sudden urge to just pounce on the older demon. He blamed it mostly on his inner demon. The damn thing wouldn't shut up since Sesshomaru joined his group. The damn thing was going to make him rip his own heart out. _'And things are just going to get worst for ware from here.' _Inuyasha sighed to himself.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, the formation of the group had a slight change. Sesshomaru had been exhausted and settled with riding on Ah-Uh with Rin and Jaken. That left Inuyasha holding Kitsu who had yet to awaken. Kagome stiffened. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard nearby!"

"Are you sure it's not the one Lord Kitsu has?" Miroku asked. At the mention of his name, one of Kitsu's eyes opened briefly before he closed it again and nuzzled his muzzle against Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

"Yes! It is moving away from us though." Kagome said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I ain't letting it get away!" Inuyasha bounded off ahead, gaining a yelp from Kitsu.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" Kagome cursed. "You don't even know what you're looking for!" The group ran after the thick headed demon.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of a clearing. He looked around and frowned. He yelped when Kitsu bit him on the hand and he let the fox go. With a swirl of energy, the fox was back in his humanoid form glaring up at him. "What the hell is your problem?" He seethed. Someone tutted and Kitsu turned abruptly.

"You have horrible control over your bitch…Allow me to take the pretty fox off your hands…" It was the snake demon again.

"I'm NOT A FUCKING CA- Hey…did you call me a fox?" Kitsu perked up. His expression darkened. "I'M NOT A FUCKING BITCH!" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tetsaiga.

"Ah, ah, ah! I just want the little one and I'll be out of your hair for good." The snake grinned darkly. Kitsu opened his mouth to shout but Inuyasha roughly pushed him behind him.

"You're not getting anything!" Inuyasha growled. Kitsu's eyes widened slightly. "He's mine and not yours!" Kitsu growled.

"I am not YOURS! You don'-" the look Inuyasha threw over his shoulder at the fox made him instantly shut up. His eyes widened slightly in fear. The only person he knew that gave those kinds of deadly looks was Sesshomaru. And that was usually right before the daiyoukai melted someone's face off. He shuddered. Inuyasha turned back to the snake and glowered.

"Come now, little hanyou. Do you honestly think you are capable of taking me on?" The snake grinned darkly.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled. When the snake took a step towards them, Inuyasha pulled Kitsu farther behind him. He kept a firm grip on the Kitsune's wrist and his sword. "Don't you come any closer!" The snake was suddenly cut in half by a green glowing whip.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru standing there, his face devoid of any emotion. Kitsu wrenched his wrist from Inuyasha's hold and ran over to Sesshomaru. "That snake is similar in abilities with Naraku." Inuyasha growled. He looked down at where the body was.

"He'd better back off." He mumbled to himself.

"Shall we continue?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Exactly where are you going?" Kitsu asked as they resumed their walk. Inuyasha shrugged.

"How about you take us back to the western lands!" Jaken squawked.

"I'd have to agree with Jaken." Kitsu mumbled. "It's not really safe out here for our lord in his condition."

"And yours." Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku spoke up at the same time. Kitsu glared at them.

"Don't make me start hating you, monk." Miroku smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, my lord." Kitsu huffed and pouted, crossing his arms.

"Whatever…"

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Kitsu reminded him of his pup days. Well….He wasn't as….bi-polar as the fox is… But still it was kind of a reminder.

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT!"

Well….kind of anyway.

* * *

They set up camp once again. Kagome found herself holding an unconscious Kitsu. "You know," Kagome started. Sango looked up at her. "He's pretty adorable, don't you think?" She smiled and looked at Miroku and Sango.

"He looks like a child." Sango said. "Not much older than the little girl, Rin." She smiled.

"But, Foxes don't grow that much anyway," Miroku said. They looked at him. "The tallest fox demon I've ever seen was about 5'5''. And that was a female. It would seem that the females are much taller than the males." Miroku looked at Kitsu.

"Ngh…" Kitsu whined in his unconscious state. He shifted and nuzzled against Kagome's breast. Kagome's eyes widened and her face flushed.

"PERVERT!" She stood and dropped the fox off her. Kitsu let out a loud yelp. He stared up at Kagome in confusion before he glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, WENCH?" He screamed. He jumped up and pointed a finger up at her. "If you do that again, I'll cut your friggen hands off!"

"Kitsu!" Kitsu's gaze shot over to Sesshomaru. "Calm yourself." Kitsu pouted. He plopped down on the ground and crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. "Would you like to repeat that a little louder, kit?" Kitsu paled.

"No, sir…" Sesshomaru said nothing farther and rested back against the tree.

Inuyasha snickered. Kitsu glared at him. "Oh, go drown in a lake!" He hissed. He jumped up and stalked away and through some bushes.

"I don't think it's wise for him to be out alone." Miroku mumbled with a frown. Koga jumped up but Inuyasha glared at him and stood.

"You stay right where you are, flea bag!" Inuyasha growled.

"He doesn't wanna be around you, mutt!"

"Why don't you both go," Sesshomaru snapped from his place against the tree. He brought his hand up and massaged his temple and let out a frustrated sigh. Being in heat was stressful and these idiots weren't making it any better. They continued to argue with each other and Sesshomaru gave a growl of frustration. He stood and walked away after Kitsu.

* * *

Kitsu mumbled something incoherent. "Stupid Inuyasha…Stupid Wolf…Stupid humans…Stupid heat…." He continued to grumble. He was sitting under a tree that sat near a pond. He sighed deeply.

"What is troubling you, kit?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual emotionless voice. He stood a few feet away from the sulking fox demon.

"Nothing, sir…" Kitsu sighed. He looked up at Sesshomaru briefly and then followed the daiyoukai's gaze. He was staring up at the full moon. "What was my father like?"

"Do you want the truth?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down slightly at him. Kitsu hesitated for a moment before nodding. Sesshomaru looked back at the moon. "Your father was a horrible demon." Kitsu looked down at the pond with a frown. A tense silence past through the area. The wind picked up gently and petals seemed to dance in the wind. Sesshomaru looked up and watched the flowers fall. He held out his hand and one gently fell into his palm. It was Ajisai petals. Kitsu pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Beautiful…" Kitsu mumbled.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Kitsu and Sesshomaru turned to the wolf who was leaning against the tree looking up. They both glared at him.

"Go away!" Kitsu hissed.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YA MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled. He tackled Koga and they both fell into the pond.

"I wonder if our heat will go away if we just allow them to rut with us…." Kitsu mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"Yes…The sooner we leave these idiots, the better and saner I will feel." Sesshomaru responded back. Kitsu stood up and looked up at Sesshomaru. They both shrugged and walked back to camp, leaving the two wet demons wrestling each other in the pond.

"Idiots will be idiots…" Kitsu grumbled. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

* * *

_Review please._


	5. c5:Innocence is Crushed N Love is Formed

**EDIT[7/05/2013]: DUE TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES, ASPECTS OF THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN DELETED. YOU CAN READ THE ORIGINAL VERSION BY READING THIS STORY THROUGH MY GOOGLE WEBSITE. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.**

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Innocents are Crushed and Love is Formed

0000

"_Idiots will be idiots…" Kitsu grumbled. Sesshomaru silently agreed._

When the two demons (Koga and Inuyasha) came back to camp, Sesshomaru and Kitsu snuck away. They sat back near the pond and sighed. "They're getting annoying…" Kitsu mumbled, shifting a bit in place. The two demons were so deep in thought; they did not notice that they were slowing beginning to flush red. Kitsu looked at Sesshomaru. "You're red!" Kitsu poked the daiyoukai on the cheek. Sesshomaru looked down at him slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you," Sesshomaru tensed. He growled lowly. "It's happening again…." Kitsu tilted his head to the side slightly. Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree behind them and closed his eyes with a shuddering sigh. He furrowed his brows and tried to concentrate on anything but the tight painful feeling in-between his legs. Kitsu frowned as he watched his lord shift in discomfort. He looked down at Sesshomaru's lap and a determined expression took hold of his face.

**XX**

After only a few minutes, Kitsu fell asleep. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back against the tree. Maybe they didn't need to join Inuyasha after all. That little bit of release actually made him feel a lot better. But, he knew that was just only slight and wouldn't last very long. He'd probably have to take on a mate. He frowned and stared down at Kitsu. And so would the little fox. He sighed. He wondered if he and Kitsu could mate, even though they were both uke demons. He really wouldn't trust the small Kitsu to anyone but himself. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly closed and he welcomed sleep.

* * *

When Kitsu woke up, he was warm. He yawned and snuggled closer to the body behind him. The person's arms that surrounded him tightened around him and he sighed happily. He opened his and looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked to be still sleep. Kitsu looked around and he snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

"There you two are!" Kitsu turned and saw Inuyasha storming over to them. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes to look up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned as he got close to them. He kneeled down next to them and sniffed. He growled. "Who touched you two?" Kitsu and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kitsu yawned and nuzzled against Sesshomaru's arm.

"I mean I smell sex! Who did it?" Inuyasha growled. Kitsu giggled.

"No one had sex, Inuyasha. You can stop crying now,"

"No one's crying, cat!" Kitsu looked up at him and glared.

"I'm not a cat!" Kitsu screamed. Inuyasha grinned and stood.

"We're heading out now." Inuyasha glared. "You two needa take a bath or something."

"Like you don't?" Kitsu asked. Inuyasha glared heatedly at him.

"Come on, we're going!" Inuyasha huffed and turned away. Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms and Kitsu jumped up. He helped his lord to his feet and they both followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was once again leading the group. This time, Sesshomaru was next to him. Behind them was Kitsu with Shippo on his head. The two foxes were babbling about what ever random thing came to mind. Rin was next to them and listening, occasionally giggling. Sango and Kagome were behind them talking about random things too. Koga and Miroku were silently walking side by side. Behind them, Ah-Uh was walking and Jaken was riding on their back. They came upon a human village. A few of the villagers, who looked to be soldiers, came to greet them. "Halt!" One of them yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You may not past, you filthy demons!" They all yelled. Kitsu rolled his eyes. Shippo hopped off of Kitsu and ran to jump on Kagome's shoulders. One of the humans looked at Kitsu and he pointed.

"Look, it's a Neko. I've never seen one before." Kitsu's eye twitched. He growled as his expression darkened.

"I'M. NOT. A. FUCKING. CAAAT!" Kitsu screeched. He made to jump at the humans but before he could land a claw on them, Sesshomaru yanked him back by his hair. The Kitsune fell to the ground and growled, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. The humans seemed to be petrified in fear.

"Let us through, please!" Kagome begged. "Where we are trying to get to his through your village!"

"No!"

Inuyasha growled.

"I guess we must find another way…" Kagome said. Miroku and Sango nodded. Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha and his group. 'How pathetic.' He thought. He turned from them and walked towards the village.

"What do you think you're doing?" The human soldiers shouted. They did nothing to stop the daiyoukai though. Kitsu jumped up and followed him. He glared at the humans and huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru stopped briefly and looked over his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I am crossing through the village…" Sesshomaru said blankly. "Is it not what you said we had to do?"

"But we can't go in without their permission." Kagome huffed.

"This Sesshomaru does not ask humans for permission to do anything." Sesshomaru said and stared at her blankly. "If we are only crossing through, they should have no objections. If they do, let them cry over it." He turned and continued to walk away. Jaken, Ah-Uh, and Rin followed after him. Inuyasha and Koga shrugged and followed him. Kagome stomped her foot.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. The humans gasped and stared at Kagome. "We are not going to go in there if we aren't welcomed!" Kagome shouted.

"Would you hush up!" Kitsu yelled, pointing a finger at her. "We shouldn't do what you want, considering you're a human! Honestly, Inuyasha, how do you put up with her? I wouldn't wish my worst enemy the company of this female." Kitsu turned and crossed his arms. He continued after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled himself up and glared at Kagome. He ran after Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango shrugged and followed them. Kagome sighed. She apologized to the soldiers and ran after the others.

"Wait up!"

* * *

Night fell. Kitsu had escaped the camp to find a body of water. He found a lake and he sighed in relief. His heat was affecting him horribly at night and only slightly in the morning. He was only glad that tonight seemed to give him a slight break. He stripped of his clothing and placed his cloths neatly on a rock and slipped into the cold water. He sighed and submerged himself until only his nose and up showed. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed the soft current of the water moved by the wind to lull him into a half sleep state. He didn't notice the splash sound that signaled someone had joined him in the water. It wasn't until warm arms wrapped around his waist did he notice someone was in with him. He gasped and spun around in the person's grasp. It was Miroku. Kitsu stared up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You were sinking," Miroku said. Kitsu's eyes widened.

"I was sinking?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to drown so I came into to keep you above water."

"Oh…" Kitsu looked away with a blush. "Thanks…." Miroku smiled.

"It was nothing, Lord Kitsu." Miroku said. Kitsu blush darkened.

"Um…You can just call me Kitsu." Kitsu whispered. Miroku smiled.

"Alright…Kitsu." Miroku watched as the small Kitsune covered his mouth to hide a small laugh….or was that a giggle? After a few minutes, Kitsu looked up at Miroku with a frown.

"You're going to freeze to death if you stay in this water." Kitsu said. Miroku chuckled.

"As will you," Kitsu shook his head.

"I can stay in here longer than you." Kitsu swam to the edge of the lake with Miroku still holding on to him. He got up out of the lake and Miroku's face flushed as the naked Kitsune rung out his hair. Kitsu held out a hand. Miroku thanked the highest deity that the lake was very cold. He accepted the Kitsune's help. He turned quickly from Kitsu. Kitsu frowned as he watched Miroku quickly look away from him. He started to feel a little self-conscious and quickly put his cloths back on. He looked back to Miroku to see the monk had already dressed himself.

"Shall we go back to camp?" Miroku asked. Kitsu frowned and shook his head.

"You go ahead; I'm going to stay here a little longer." Miroku frowned.

"Are you sure?" Kitsu nodded. "Very well, I'll see you back in camp, Kitsu." Miroku said with a smile. Kitsu smiled weakly. Miroku turned and headed back to camp. Kitsu sighed and sat on the rock his cloths were once on.

"Am I a horrible sight to see to him?" Kitsu mumbled. Kitsu shook his head and glared. "Bah! Who needs that filthy human anyway?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I can have a more powerful mate…like…like….Lord Sesshomaru! Or…or maybe that wolf!" Kitsu's scowl deepened. "Yeah! That wolf! I bet then that monk will know what he's missing but it'll be too late!"

"Well looky what we have here." Kitsu jumped at the sudden voice. He looked around and jumped up off the rock.

"Who's there?" He hissed. The voice chuckled.

"Looks like we have an uke demon in heat for the taking!" Another voice giggled.

"Indeed….I get him first and last…" A third voice said. The three different power levels surrounding him scared the Kitsune deeply. He was too weak to take on demons of such power. He cursed himself. He should have gone with Miroku back to camp. He screeched when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and brought back to a large body.

"He smells of a human, tell me little one, did you rut with a human?" Kitsu struggled against the iron grip.

"Let go of me!" Kitsu growled.

"I want him as a mate…" That the third voice again. He appeared in front of Kitsu and the Kitsune and gasped. He growled furiously.

"Back AWAY from me you damned neko! I would rather die than be mated to the likes of your species!"

"That's funny," The neko said, one of his black ears twitching. "I thought you to be a neko too." The Neko had long black hair that stopped at his waist. He had narrow orange eyes and he seemed to be the same height as Sesshomaru, but possibly a head shorter. Kitsu's eyes widened. He thrashed in the grip.

"I WILL RIP YOU APART!" He snarled loudly, his eyes glowing red. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" The demon holding him grunted as he struggled to keep Kitsu in his grip. The demon holding him was a lightning demon. He had bright yellow hair and yellow narrow eyes. He had antenna like hair sticking up from his head that had electrical currents in between the two.

"Damn, this little thing has some strength in it…." The one holding him said. The other demon appeared to the right of them. He was a tall earth demon. He had dusty brown hair and black eyes. He grinned darkly.

"Can I go second, Kyu?" the earth demon asked, referring to the Neko. Kyu nodded.

"And then Yu shall go and then I shall go again." Kyu said. Yu was the demon holding Kitsu.

"LIKE EVER!" Kitsu yelled. "Release me!" the Neko leaned over and came close to the fox's face.

"Be a good boy and stop struggling. I promise to be very gentle with you." The neko said, his eyes and voice devoid of emotion. Yu grunted as Kitsu struggled even more.

"No!" Kitsu cried in distress. "Leave me be, bastards!" Kyu sliced Kitsu's kimono in half and ripped it off of him. He did the same with the small fox's pants. "Please…no!" Kitsu begged. Kyu motioned for Yu to let him go. When Yu let Kitsu go, Kyu grabbed the Kitsune before he could run away. Kyu looked around quickly, ignoring the pleas of the Kitsune. He looked at the rock near the lake a shrugged. He walked over to it and dragged the struggling Kitsune along with him. He sat on it and glared at Kitsu.

"Quiet!" Kyu growled harshly. "Your begging does nothing but annoy me!" He roughly yanked Kitsu closer to him. "You're going to be my mate so I suggest you get used to me having you."

**XX**

"You going again?" Yu asked. Kyu grabbed the Kitsune and stared into his blank pools of gold. The little fox still had tears streaming down his face but he was quiet.

"He's no longer fit to bare me children." Kyu said. He let to fox fall to the ground. He crossed his arms and stared at the fox as he curled into a ball. He looked at his two companions. "I don't think he was ready to bare young to begin with." Kyu shrugged.

"HEY!" The three demons turned to see a seething Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

~A little earlier~

Sesshomaru looked up at he saw Miroku walk into the camp alone. He frowned. Kitsu should have been with him. Inuyasha asked the question he was thinking.

"Hey, Miroku! Where is the cat?"

"He's still near the pond." Miroku said with a small nod. "He didn't want to come back now. Don't worry; I didn't feel any demons nearby."

After an hour, Sesshomaru began to worry. Kitsu never really stayed away from his side more than a couple of minutes. He was extremely worried but didn't dare to show it. He stood up from his place against a tree. Inuyasha watched him get up.

"Where ya going Sesshomaru?"

"To get Kitsu," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha stood.

"I'm going with you!"

* * *

That was how the two demons came upon the scene in front of them. "What the hell did you do to him?" Inuyasha snarled. Kyu's eyebrows shot up. He looked down at the shivering Kitsune and the two silver haired dog demons.

"So, he is your son, I assume?" Kyu asked slowly. Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared. "That doesn't matter! Just hand him over!"

"We'll make a trade. The beauty next to you for the little fox," Oro grinned. He was instantly cut in half by a green whip. Kyu's and Yu's eyes widened. Inuyasha quickly rid the world of the two remaining demons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kneeled by the shivering Kitsune with a frown. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kitsu's head. Kitsu flinched away and whimpered.

"Kitsu, come on…." Inuyasha mumbled, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder. "You're okay now. No one else is gonna hurt you…" Inuyasha helped the fox sit up. Kitsu let out a hurt wrenching sob and launched himself into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru frowned and held him tight. "Kitsu," Kitsu sniffled and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't worry. You're safe now…No one is ever going to hurt you again, got it?" Kitsu nodded silently. Sesshomaru stood with Kitsu in his arms. Kitsu's tail wrapped around him to hide his nudity. Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru looked at him briefly. "Those bastards deserved a worst fate then death!" Sesshomaru silently agreed with his seething brother. He followed the angry demon back to camp.

* * *

"What happened?" Kagome gasped as she watched Sesshomaru walked past her with a naked Kitsu. She looked at Inuyasha for answers but he ignored her and followed Sesshomaru.

"I need to get him cleaned…" Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked at Jaken. "Jaken, make a kimono for Kitsu to wear."

"Should I make it like Rin's?" Jaken squawked. Sesshomaru nodded. Jaken set to work with a large ball of silk he pulled from the bag on Ah-Uh. Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha. He walked past the confused demon.

"What happened, Inuyasha? Miroku asked.

"He was raped." Inuyasha mumbled. The others gasped.

"What does rape mean?" Rin asked. Inuyasha patted her head.

"You don't need to know right now," He said. Rin smiled and nodded. She ran over to Shippo to play with him. Inuyasha went off to follow Sesshomaru. Miroku walked with him.

"Do you care for Kitsu as a mate or as a son?" Miroku asked suddenly. Inuyasha frowned and looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean…You see Sesshomaru as a mate, I can tell by the way you protect him and how you look at him….. Kitsu seems to see Sesshomaru as a father just like Rin does. Rin sees Kitsu as a brother….Maybe he sees you as his father as well?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha to see him staring at him in confusion.

"I didn't understand half of the crap that fell from your lips." Inuyasha said blankly. He looked to see that Sesshomaru had already placed Kitsu in the water. He looked back at Miroku. "What are you getting at?" Miroku sighed.

"I mean, you see Sesshomaru as a mate. Therefore, you see what Sesshomaru sees as his children as yours. It's the reason why you've been shouting at everyone that they both were yours." Miroku said.

"I did no such thing!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"So it is okay if I were to become Kitsu's mate? He's been hinting at it…And he is a very beautiful-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Inuyasha yelled. "You better stay far away from him you, you perverted monk!" Miroku chuckled.

"See," Miroku grinned. "You protect him just as fiercely as you protect Sesshomaru. This means my assumptions are-"

"Well take your assumptions and shove it up your ass!" Inuyasha growled and walked away from him. Miroku smirked.

"Ah, Inuyasha….You're just too stubborn to see how much you care for the both of them." He chuckled and walked back towards camp.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru carefully dried off Kitsu. "How is he doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not too well," Sesshomaru mumbled. "It is to be expected because of the traumatic experience he's just had." Sesshomaru sighed and stood up with the naked fox in his arms. He frowned as he looked at Inuyasha. "What was that monk talking about?"

"Nothing important," Inuyasha said quickly. Sesshomaru frowned but stayed silent. He looked down at Kitsu who just stared up at him blankly. "Are ya hungry?" Kitsu looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat dozing against the tree he was against before. Ah-Uh was asleep by his side and Jaken was with Rin and Shippo. Kitsu was sitting silently with a bowl in his lap. He was now dressed similar to Rin but his kimono was all silver. "Kitsu," Kitsu looked up to see Miroku kneeling in front of him with a frown. "You should try to drink more of the broth. It will help with the pain you are feeling in your rear." Kitsu nodded silently. Miroku moved away from the silent Kitsune. Koga yawned and stretched from his place on the ground. He'd just woken up. He grinned when he spotted Kitsu sitting by himself and Inuyasha nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Kitsu." Koga sat next to the silent Kitsune.

"Koga, leave him alone." Sango said with a frown. Miroku agreed with her. Koga ignored them.

"Kitsu," The fox ignored him. Koga frowned. He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Little cat." Nothing. This got Koga's attention. Kitsu didn't lash out at him at all. He didn't even scream. "Are you okay, little cat?" Kitsu nodded silently. Koga's eyes widened. He looked at the others and they glared at him.

"HEY!" Everyone's gaze shot over to Inuyasha who was carrying 7 large fish. "What did I tell you?" Inuyasha seethed dangerously low. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" Koga glared at him.

"Why? You have Sesshomaru!"

"Kitsu is mine too!" Inuyasha glared back. Miroku smirked. Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "You! Shut up!" Miroku chuckled. Koga huffed and walked away from Kitsu. He plopped down and plotted his revenge on the mutt. Inuyasha gave the fish to Sango and Miroku to clean. He sat down next to Kitsu. "Hey," Kitsu looked at him. "You should drink all that nasty stuff." Inuyasha said. "It's disgusting but it really helps with pain." Kitsu looked back down at the bowl. He chugged the nasty tasting liquid down and made a face. Inuyasha chuckled. Kitsu sighed and leaned against Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked Kitsu up and walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gently placed Kitsu in the daiyoukai's lap and stepped away. Kitsu nuzzled against Sesshomaru as the older demon wrapped his arms around him protectively. Inuyasha made to leave but stopped at the fox's small voice.

"Inuyasha…don't go…" Kitsu whispered. Inuyasha turned and looked at him in confusion. "Please stay…and keep…" He trailed off and looked down. He looked so much younger now. His next words just made him seem even younger. "Keep the bad people away…" Kitsu frowned. "So…they won't hurt me…or Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at Kitsu with a hint of surprise in his eyes. "Please Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha slowly. Inuyasha nodded. He plopped down next to Sesshomaru and Kitsu grabbed his hand. He snuggled against Sesshomaru and kept a firm grip on Inuyasha. After a while, Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep. His head rested against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru and then down at Kitsu. He placed a hand on Kitsu's head. Would this be how his son looked if he were to have a child with Sesshomaru? He leaned his head on Sesshomaru's and closed his eyes.

Miroku smiled when he looked over to them. "They make a pretty couple," Sango said. Kagome looked over there.

"Even though it seems weird because they're brothers, I actually agree with you." Kagome said with a small grin. "But I doubt Inuyasha is in love with him," Kagome crossed her arms. Miroku looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously they are in love with each other." Sango pointed out.

"Indeed,"

"I hate to admit it but it's true," Koga grumbled. "Stupid stingy mutt…."

"I was correct in assuming Inuyasha saw Kitsu as a son." Miroku grinned.

"Well, I wonder how that's going to play out for him," Sango said, looking over at the couple.

"Rather well, I'm assuming."

"Should we head towards lady Kaede's village?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"That would be most wise."

"You should hope Inuyasha doesn't get his brother pregnant before that…." Koga grumbled. Kagome looked at him in confusion but the wolf ignored her.

* * *

The group set off again. Inuyasha was leading the group as always. Sesshomaru was beside him. Shippo was on one of Inuyasha's shoulder while Kitsu sat on the other. Ah-Uh walked beside Sesshomaru and Rin and Jaken sat on the two headed dragon. Suddenly a green mist covered the area. Everyone covered their nose.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled. He gasped when Kitsu suddenly fell backwards. He caught the fox by the front of his kimono and swung him around. He stared down at the flush demon who was panting harshly. "Kitsu!" He looked over when he heard a light thud. Sesshomaru was also flushed and panting deeply. He looked at his other friends and saw that Kirara was the same way. He growled. "What the hell is this?"

"It is kind of a poison." Inuyasha growled when he saw the snake demon from before.

"I thought we killed you!"

"Well you thought wrong, my dear hanyou." The snake chuckled. Shippo jumped off Inuyasha and into Kagome's arms. Miroku took Kitsu from Inuyasha and Koga helped Sesshomaru on to Ah-Uh.

"What did you do to them?"

"It only affects uke demons in heat and female demons." The snake grinned darkly. "My name is Kanrua,"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want the uke demons you have with you." Kanrua grinned darkly.

"Kanrua…Kanrua…." Sango mumbled.

"Na…ra….ku…." Kitsu rasped. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ku, ku, ku! It would seem the little fox is very cunning. Yes, mixed up my name is Naraku. Naraku is my half-brother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Inuyasha yelled. "Since when does Naraku have a brother?"

"Exactly what I was going to say," Kagome mumbled.

"And how come we're just finding out about him," Koga added. Kanrua frowned.

"I don't know and I could care less, really. Just hand over the dog and the fox and I'll be on my way." Kanrua said. Inuyasha glared. His claws glowed and he jumped at the snake.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**" Inuyasha shouted as his glowing claws sliced the snake demon in half. The mist instantly disappeared. Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Kitsu seemed to return to normal. Kitsu wiggled out of Miroku's hold and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Sess-"

"I am fine, kit." Sesshomaru said as he stood from Ah-Uh. He placed a hand on one of the heads and the dragon snorted and rubbed against his hand. He let his hand fall and placed it on Kitsu's head. Rin hopped off of Ah-Uh and grabbed Kitsu's hand. He smiled slightly at her.

"Rin wants to walk to Kitsu. Can she?" Rin smiled. Kitsu nodded. Inuyasha watched the two walk slightly ahead and he followed after them. The group continued to move on.

"Hey, Sessh." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru looked at him. "How old is Kitsu?"

"He is 16 in human years, if that is what you mean." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

"He's older than me?" Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"It would be too complicated to answer that. His species converts age differently when they speak of it in human years." Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin babble on to Kitsu about flowers.

"Why is he so short if he is that old?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is because Fox demons do not grow much. It is like a survival adaption. Being so small makes them nimble and easier to dodge and trick their enemies." Sesshomaru said with a small nod. Inuyasha made a noise of understanding.

"I am far from being done with you…" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kanrua materialized in front of them with a dark glare on his face. A long thick limb shot out from behind him (his tail) and wrapped around Rin and Kitsu.

"Rin! Kitsu!" Inuyasha shouted as they were yanked over to the snake demon. Sesshomaru growled. "Give them back you bastard!" Inuyasha drew his sword and growled.

"I wouldn't anger me farther…" The snake grinned darkly. "I am a Boa demon after all." Inuyasha frowned in confusion. The tail tightened around Kitsu and Rin and made them scream in pain.

"Boa constrictor!" Kagome cried in horror.

_Review please!_


	6. ch6: Promises Are Made

MissTuffcy: So, I want to thank my reviews greatly for taking the time to actually review. I love you all greatly for this reason alone! I would like to thank BloodDove01 for the great idea! That was what I've been musing over for a while now and you've just relieved me of some terrible case of the bug aka writer's block. :D Also DarkAngelJudas gave me an idea too. I love you guys, my fellow reviewers, you! :D

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Promises are Made

0000

_"Boa constrictor!" Kagome cried in horror._

Kanrua grinned darkly. "Yes, little miko. I am," Kanrua laughed darkly.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. He jumped and lunged at the dark demon. "**Iron Reaver-**" The snake grinned darkly and pulled Rin and Kitsu in front of him. "**Soul Stealer!" ** Inuyasha sliced the tail from off of Rin and Kitsu without hurting them. Kanrua's eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha growled at him and tore him apart with his claws. "Damn coward…." He looked to see Rin helping Kitsu up. "You two alright?"

"Thank you Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin smiled. "Rin is glad you are here!" She grabbed Kitsu's hand and dragged him over to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

* * *

"Nyaaaaaa~" Kagome squealed ass the group came to a stop. They stopped in front of a spring that had a semi-large rock formation that separated one side from the other. "Hot Spring!" She squealed.

"Well we could use some relaxing…." Sango mumbled. She smiled and looked too Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Come one Shippo and Rin." Kagome grinned. Rin looked at Kitsu and the fox nodded at her. She grinned and ran after Sango and Kagome.

"Rin is coming!" She squealed. Sesshomaru walked towards the other side and stared at the water.

"So," Inuyasha mumbled. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared when a naked Koga jumped into the springs and splashed water on them. "Watch it flea bag!" Miroku silently slipped into the water and sighed. Inuyasha sighed and stripped of his clothing before getting in the water. He looked up at Sesshomaru and Kitsu. "You two getting in?" Sesshomaru glared at Koga and turned away. Kitsu followed Sesshomaru.

"What's their problem?" Koga mumbled. Miroku and Inuyasha stared blankly at Koga.

"It's you, ya dumb shit!" Inuyasha growled. Koga frowned. "Ugh…Why are you still following us? You have no chance in mating with neither Sesshomaru nor Kitsu."

"Why can't I mate with Kitsu?"

"Because he is mine!" Inuyasha growled.

"And Sesshomaru?"

"IS MINE!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. Miroku sighed as the two continued to bicker. They both stopped and cried out in pain when two smooth stones smacked them in the side of the head. They both rubbed their heads and looked over at Sesshomaru and Kitsu. Kitsu was holding onto an oval shaped stone with both his hands and Sesshomaru was tossing one up and down into his hand, glaring at the two in the water. Miroku chuckled.

After only 30minutes, the troupe decided to keep moving. Kitsu seemed to be getting back to normal, though he was still silent. Inuyasha was leading, as usual, and he had Kitsu sitting on his shoulders again. The fox was quietly petting Inuyasha's head as they walked. Sesshomaru was walking alongside them with Rin on his shoulder. The little girl was giggling and braiding Sesshomaru's hair with flowers she found near the springs. It was starting to get dark. Rin yawned and Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Maybe we should stop and camp." Inuyasha suggested. Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

Inuyasha stretched out in the tree he was in and sighed. He looked down at his friends as they chatted about. He looked over at Sesshomaru, who was far off and away from everyone. He was even far away from Jaken and Ah-Uh. Inuyasha turned his gaze over to Kitsu, Shippo, and Rin. The three were curled up with each other sleep. Kitsu was leaning back against a tree and Rin was on one side of him and Shippo was on the other side. Inuyasha let a small smile grace his face. He settled himself against the tree and let himself doze off.

Hours later, everyone was woken by a loud screech. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he looked around. A strong gust of wind blew through the area. He heard Sango, Kagome, and Miroku's scream of pain and he tried to open his eyes and see what was happening. When he did manage to open his eyes, he looked down in horror. The camp had been tarnished. Kagome and Sango had cuts all over them and Miroku had a deep gash on his arm. Inuyasha's gaze shot over to Sesshomaru and his eyes widened. The daiyoukai was gone. He looked over to the kids to see that Kitsu had covered Rin and Shippo with his body. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and growled. Kitsu gasped.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What? Lord Sesshomaru is gone?" Rin cried. Jaken also gave a cry of surprise. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and his eyes narrowed. Naraku… Inuyasha took off in the direction he smelled the dark spider demon.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped and stood on a tree and looked down and back. Kitsu held his swords in his arms and he stared up at Inuyasha. "I'm coming with you," He stated firmly.

"No, you're gonna stay with the others where its safe!"

"I want to help!"

"If you want to help, you can STAY here and out of the way." Inuyasha growled. He bounded off towards Naraku. Kitsu's eyes narrowed. He looked down at his kimono and sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of a field. "Alright, you dirty bastard! Get out here and give back Sesshomaru!"

"Ku, ku, ku!" Inuyasha's gaze shot over to Naraku. "You mean this pretty little bitch is Sesshomaru?" He asked mockingly. A tentacle raised up from behind him to reveal an unconscious Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. He growled and drew Tetsaiga. "You're gonna die right here, Naraku!" Naraku laughed darkly and disappeared. "Get back here!" He was getting ready to chase him but a swarm of demons came out of nowhere. "Dammit!" A beam of red energy flew past him and destroyed the demons. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kitsu. He had cut his kimono so it only came to his upper thigh. He seemed to have short shorts underneath. He also had his swords strapped to his sides. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kitsu's eyes widened slightly. He looked down at himself then looked up at Inuyasha. He frowned.

"That doesn't matter. We have to get Sesshomaru back from that fiend!"

"No!" Inuyasha growled. "You are going to turn around, march back to the camp, and STAY there." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And you're gonna change your damn cloths or put some pants on!" Kitsu furrowed his brow.

"No," Kitsu made his way over to Inuyasha. "Now you'll either allow me to follow you closely or I shall follow you from a distance." Inuyasha grumbled something along the lines of 'stubborn damned Kitsune acts just like Sesshomaru.' He turned and kneeled down.

"Get on my back." Kitsu hopped on Inuyasha's back and wrapped his arms around the dog demon's neck. Inuyasha took off after Naraku.

* * *

Naraku turned when he heard Inuyasha burst through the bushes. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. Kitsu climbed down off of Inuyasha's back and stood next to him. Naraku's attention was immediately drawn in by Kitsu.

"My, who is this beauty?" Naraku purred. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kitsu and glared at Naraku.

"None of your damned business!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He blinked and looked around. He looked down at Naraku and then began to struggle. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's gaze shot over to Inuyasha. Naraku's eyes narrowed and slowly, the tencicle around Sesshomaru began to swallow him up. Sesshomaru and Kitsu gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" Kitsu cried. Inuyasha growled. He jumped at Naraku and slashed at him. He manage to slice up the pelt he was wearing but did not do damage to him.

"Coward!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to hack and slash at the spider demon. His eyes were bleeding rred and he heard his inner demon louder than he had ever before.

'**Must save mate! Keep save what is ours! Save mate!'**

Vines suddenly shot up from the ground and wrapped around Naraku's body. That gave Inuyasha the chance the slice the spider demon in half. Sesshomaru's body was dropped. He landed in a puddle of black tar like substance. Sesshomaru began to cough up some of the substance and Inuyasha ran over to him. He helped the daiyoukai sit up as he sputtered and gagged on the nasty tasting black tar in his mouth. Sesshomaru shuddered.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha mumbled. _'Mate!' _Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was the first in weeks that he heard his inner demon. He looked up slightly at Inuyasha who was staring at him with concern. Kitsu came over and stared at Sesshomaru. "You okay?" Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha slowly leaned over and their lips met. Kitsu's eyes widened. He turned abruptly when he heard the daiyoukai give a small moan. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of his ears. Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru and they both stared at each other in shock, their faces flushed red. Inuyasha stood and helped Sesshomaru up. He cleared his throat. "We should head back…" Sesshomaru nodded silently. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows when he looked at Kitsu.

"Kitsu," Sesshomaru placed a hand on the short demon's shoulder. Kitsu jumped and turned to look up at Sesshomaru.

"You're okay?" Kitsu asked in a small voice. Sesshomaru nodded. They began to walk back to the camp. Kitsu was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kitsu, how'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing with the vines…"

"Inuyasha, that wasn't me." Kitsu said with a frown. "I thought you did it."

"No…I can't control plants." They both looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at them in confusion.

"I did not do it."

"Then who did it?" Inuyasha asked. He tensed. There was possibly another demon around. That would mean Sesshomaru and Kitsu were in danger. Inuyasha furrowed his brow. He looked up when he felt Kitsu pat his head.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Inuyasha." Kitsu mumbled. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

* * *

Kitsu jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulders when they made it back to camp. The others had fixed it up as best as they could and they also bandaged themselves up. Koga's eyes widened and he stared at Kitsu. Kitsu ran past him to Rin and Shippo. Koga's eyes roamed over Kitsu's form. Inuyasha growled. He stalked over the wolf and punched him in the head. "HEY!" Inuyasha growled. Koga held his head and glared up at Inuyasha. "Eyes OFF!" Sesshomaru walked past Koga and Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running over to the daiyoukai. "Rin was so worried! And then Kitsu disappeared! Rin thought something bad happened to you two!"

"They were with Inuyasha!" Shippo piped in. Rin looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Don't worry, Rin," Inuyasha grinned. "I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to Sesshomaru or Kitsu!" Rin smiled. "And no one is gonna hurt you either!" Rin's smile grew bigger.

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama!" Rin squealed. "Rin is happy now!" She hugged Sesshomaru's leg and tackled Kitsu in a hug. She pulled back and frowned. "Kitsu, what happened to your pretty kimono? It is ripped!" Inuyasha walked over and glared at Kitsu.

"And while we're on the subject, put some damned pants on. Some that COVERS you." Inuyasha growled. Kitsu pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't like pants…"

"What about the clothes you had on like Sessh?" Inuyasha asked. Kitsu looked up at Sesshomaru. He shrugged.

"I still don't like pants."

"Well, you're gonna put some damn pants on whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

_Review please. I know this chapter was rather on the short side. I will try to update today with the next chapter. It will be filled with some Inu/Sesshy and mystery/Kitsu and I guess I can get rid of Koga now. Haha!_


	7. ch7: Disaster Shows its Face

MissTuffcy: So, I was reading over my whole story all day yesterday. I've come to find that my story is _too _happy for my liking. There were too many good outcomes so it's time to start explaining my title through the story. Also I want to thank my reviews again. I can't thank you enough for taking you time in reviewing. ;-; I know I said this already but I really appreciate your feedback~! And about the pairings, Majority Rule! I will start on working those pairings up now!

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Disaster shows its face

0000

"_Well, you're gonna put some damn pants on whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha shouted._

Inuyasha mumbled irritably as he led his group on. He was sporting a large bump on his head and an evilly grinning Kitsu was on Miroku's back. Shippo was on the monk's shoulder, giggling at Inuyasha. "Glad to see he's back to normal…" Inuyasha mumbled angrily. Sesshomaru had chucked a rock at his head when he kept yelling for Kitsu to put some pants on, though, in the end Kitsu was wearing his usual garb that was similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Um," Kagome started. Inuyasha looked at her when she stopped walking. Everyone stopped with her and frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"You don't see all those demons standing in front of us…?" Kagome asked slowly.

"There is nothing there, Kagome." Sango said frowning.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"Rin sees them too, Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru frowned. "Can't you see them, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No,"

"Can you, Shippo and Kitsu?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at the two foxes. They both shook their heads. "Kirara?" The little cat shook her head. "Jaken?"

"Ah-Uh?" Rin asked, petting both dragon heads. Ah-Uh and Jaken shook their heads. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What are they doing?"

"Just standing there," Kagome said. "They look like weak demons."

"Lessers that can hide their presence?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "Is that even possible?"

"Not that I've heard of," Miroku mumbled.

"Maybe they are illusions?" Kitsu asked.

"Or they can only appear to humans." Inuyasha suggested.

"But the monk and the demon slayer cannot see them. This is not so," Sesshomaru said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Maybe it has something to do with spiritual awareness?" Shippo exclaimed.

"But Rin…" Kitsu frowned and trailed off. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru sighed. "It may be a possibility…"

"What are we just sitting around for?" Inuyasha shouted. "Let's get rid of them!"

"How can you fight an enemy you can't see or feel?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared blankly at Inuyasha. "You don't even know if it exists."

"Yeah!" Kitsu piped in. "Rin has a very large imagination!" Kitsu jumped down from Miroku's back and stretched. "Maybe Kagome has one too." Shippo hopped off of Miroku and jumped onto Kitsu's head.

"That is another possibility." Miroku said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"If there really were something there, don't you think they would have attacked already?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Unless," Sango mumbled.

"Unless?"

"It is a barrier surrounding this area that Demons cannot see through."

"Then why can't you and Miroku see through it?"

"Maybe because Sango was kind of saved by a jewel shard and Miroku is cursed." Inuyasha piped in. Kitsu looked at him and then at Miroku.

"Cursed?" He asked slowly. Miroku nodded.

"I've been cursed with a hole in my hand called the Wind Tunnel. It sucks in everything around it." Miroku said. Kitsu took a step away from him slowly.

"Can you control it…?"

"Yes and no." Kitsu took another step away from him.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

"That's not important right now," Inuyasha growled. "Would you two stop bickering-" Kitsu began to giggle. "We don't have time for your love spat – why are you laughing?" Inuyasha glared at Kitsu.

"You used bickering in a sentence." He giggled. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and stared at Kitsu. The fox had been acting a little strange lately.

"Shut up, cat!" Inuyasha snapped. Kitsu frowned and crossed his arms. Now that was truly weird.

"Now…What are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Should we just…walk into it?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Are they looking towards us?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Well we have to go through there to get to the village." Miroku mumbled.

"Can we hurry and decide please!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru sighed. He looked at Ah-Uh and pats the dragon on the head absently. 'These fools plan so slow and foolishly.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru snapped his gaze over to Inuyasha. "Did you hear me?" Sesshomaru continued to silently stare at him. Inuyasha sighed. "I asked if you were okay with the plan."

"I wasn't listening to your planning. Whatever it is, so be it." Was Sesshomaru's response before he turned back to petting Ah-Uh. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Wait," Kitsu mumbled. "What was the plan? You didn't say anything!" Kitsu furrowed his brow. Inuyasha smirked. He walked over and patted Kitsu on the head.

"Of course you don't understand, kiddo. It was meant for adults to hear." Kitsu glared up at Inuyasha.

"I hope you know that I am older than you." Kitsu huffed. He smacked Inuyasha's hand away and turned. "You're so mean…"

"This coming from the twerp that kicked me out of a cave…LITERALLY!" Inuyasha glared. Kitsu turned and pointed a finger.

"That was YOUR fault you….big dummy!" Kitsu shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Big dummy?" Inuyasha snickered. Kitsu glared at him.

"Unlike you, I do not wish to curse in front of young ones. It wasn't how I was brought up," Kitsu huffed and turned. Inuyasha ignored his comment and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Sessh, can you fight?" Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at Inuyasha with a cold glare.

"What kind of question is that…Of course this Sesshomaru can fight." He snapped heatedly. Inuyasha held his hands up.

"That's not how I meant it!"

"How dare you insult our lord? Of course he can fend for himself! He is all powerful and no one could ever do any harm to him! He is-" Jaken let out a cry as a stone smacked him in the forehead and he fell over and off of Ah-Uh. Inuyasha slowly turned to Kitsu who was whistling innocently.

"Where the hell are you two getting these rocks from?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Sesshomaru and the lord pulled a pouch from his kimono and showed it to Inuyasha before putting it back. Inuyasha looked at Kitsu.

"I just found that one on the ground." Kitsu said, pointing to the ground. Inuyasha sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever…"

"Are we going or what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her a nodded. Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder and Kitsu jumped on his back. He pointed after Inuyasha and grinned.

"Onward march, monk!" He exclaimed. Rin giggled.

"Kitsu, you're so silly!" Sesshomaru chuckled lowly.

* * *

They made it to the edge of what they assumed was a barrier. Inuyasha looked around and then looked at Kagome. "Well?"

"They are not here anymore." Kagome said. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's just get going." Inuyasha said. They all tensed when they felt a strong aura pass over the area. "Naraku…."

"Kanrua too…"

"Hn, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Kanrua suddenly appeared in the tree to their right.

"Kanrua!" Inuyasha growled.

"So nice of you to remember my name," Kanrua grinned darkly.

"I knew I felt an idiot…besides Inuyasha…" Naraku appeared to their left. Kanrua frowned and stared at Naraku.

"I do not like your way of play."

"I do not like yours either." Kanrua glared at Naraku.

"Stand aside, Naraku."

"You do not order me about..." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Although I am not one for the cowardly act, don't you think we should leave while they are bickering?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Good idea!" Inuyasha nodded. He and the others slowly slipped away but were stopped when a wall of vines shot up from the ground.

"So that was you who killed my puppet…" Naraku growled. Kanrua laughed.

"Indeed it was….I must say, Naraku, your stench sickens me and everyone else."

"Drop dead!"

"Not before you!"

"Seriously…" Kagome mumbled. "Where have we seen this before?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Miroku piped in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at him. Kitsu popped him in the head and put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Jaken jumped off of Ah-Uh and stared up at the wall. He slammed his staff into the ground and the two headed staff released fire and erupted the wall in flames. After only a minute did the wall disappeared. Another wall appeared in its place.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight." Kanrua smirked.

"How about we work together this once, brother?" Naraku suggested. Kanrua grinned and nodded.

"Which one do you want?"

"Sesshomaru."

"I hope that isn't the little fox."

"No it's the dog demon."

"Grrr…DAMMIT!" Inuyasha growled angrily. His sword began to glow. "**Wind Scar!**_" _He had aimed it at Naraku's figure but the spider demon had moved out of the way before he was hit.

"He chuckled darkly."

"Oh Inuyasha…" He tutted. "I've waited a long time to kill you off, but I'd rather see you suffer first…." Kitsu climbed off of Miroku's back. Sango had her boom-a-rang ready to throw. Kagome had a bow ready to shoot.

"This should be amusing…" Kanrua chuckled. Inuyasha growled and jumped at Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, letting go of her arrow. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Must you really shout his name before everything you do?" Sesshomaru grumbled. A swarm of demons appeared in the sky. Not only that, but demons began to break through the ground.

"What in the seven hells-!" Kitsu screeched as one of the demons that burst through the ground grabbed his tail. "Eeeeek!" He screeched rather…loudly and high pitched. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screeched, clinging to Ah-Uh's neck. "Rin is scared!" Jaken blasted as many of the demons that came next to Ah-Uh with his staff as he could. Ah-Uh even helped out with his green and blue lightning. Sesshomaru swiped the demons around him with his poison claws. He looked up at the demons descending.

"**Wind Tunnel!**" The wind tunnel sucked up most of the demons in the sky but Miroku quickly covered it up when he heard the buzzing of Naraku's Saimyoushou and saw the damned bugs floating around the area.

"**Hiraikotsu!**" Sango's boom-a-rang tore through the demons in the sky. She hopped on the back of Kirara after she caught it again. Kirara took flight and she continued to battle the demons in the sky. Kagome was also. She aimed for the sky and let a sacred arrow fly and pierce through the mass of demons.

"Kitsu!" Koga swooped over and grabbed the fox up. The small fox was still whining with his eyes shut tightly. "Hey! You okay?"

"No time for that, wolf!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to attack Naraku. Kanrua laughed.

"He really hates you, doesn't he?" Naraku sighed and dodged another one of Inuyasha's attacks.

"Whatever…" Kanrua laughed before he stopped short and barely dodged the green whip aimed at his face. He stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shot off the ground with cold glare, drawing tokijin and slashing at Kanrua. Kanrua laughed as he dodged the daiyoukai's attacks.

"Now this is what I call entertainment!"

"You'll laugh until your head is cut clean off," Naraku replied dryly. He thrust one of his tentacles at Inuyasha but Inuyasha cut it in half and continued to slash and hack at him. Naraku growled.

Kitsu stared up at Koga, tears at the corner of his eyes. He blinked. "What are you do- LET ME DOWN!" Kitsu screeched. He squirmed his way out of Koga's grasped and glared at him. "What is your problem?" He was interrupted from farther yelling when a large demon erupted from the ground behind him and cast a shadow over both Koga and Kitsu. Kitsu slowly turned around and looked up. His eyes widened. It was a half decaying bear demon, its saber like teeth glistening as it growled lowly. Kitsu let out a small squeak. Koga pulled the fox out of the way when the Bear took a swipe at him.

"Why are you just standing there doing nothing?" Koga growled. "Snap out of it!" Kitsu ignored him and continued to stare at the demon.

"Kitsu is scared of bears!" Rin cried from her spot still on top of Ah-Uh. Koga made a noise of understand before picking Kitsu up and slicing the demon in half with his claws.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as Tetsaiga began to glow. "**Wind Scar!**" Again, Naraku dodged it. He cursed and jumped back from Naraku. Sesshomaru jumped back as well and landed near Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him. The demon was paler than usual. He shouldn't be fighting in his condition. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gasped in surprise as a large vine shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kanrua appeared next to Sesshomaru and with a burst of energy, he sent Inuyasha flying away. "Don't touch what's not yours, little puppy." Kanrua chuckled. Naraku appeared on the other side of Sesshomaru. A few tentacles burst from his back and flew straight for Koga and Kitsu.

"Shit!" Koga cursed as one of them went straight through his leg. His grip on Kitsu loosened enough for the tentacle to grab Kitsu up and bring him back to Naraku.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Kanrua snickered.

"Indeed," Naraku agreed.

"Shall we take our leave, brother?" Kanrua grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared angrily. "Give them back!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kanrua grinned darkly. "What did I say before, puppy?"

"Who gives a rat's ass!" Inuyasha growled darkly. His eyes began to bleed red. "Give them back!"

"Looks like the puppy is getting angry," Naraku chuckled. Kanrua grinned.

"Too bad!" Kanrua laughed. He grabbed the struggling Kitsu from Naraku and grinned. He covered the Kitsune's mouth and he instantly went limp in his arms. Sesshomaru seemed to have already passed out because of the flower that bloomed near his face. "The pretty dog is all yours, brother." Naraku held out his arms and Sesshomaru fell down and into them. He watched in amusement as Inuyasha ran at them with furious red eyes but was blasted back by Kanrua's energy. "See you never, puppy!" Inuyasha picked himself up and watched as the two disappeared.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled, stabbing the ground with Tetsaiga. He stared down at the ground with a heated look.

"Inuyasha-"

"Shut the hell up right now Kagome…I don't need your shit!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I was just-"

"Shut _up!_" Inuyasha picked Tetsaiga up and glared at the spot Kanrua and Naraku were standing only moments ago.

"Damn…" Koga mumbled.

"Now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"We have an idea of where Naraku's castle is at, right?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Miroku nodded. "Good! We go there!"

"What?"

"We're going to go there and fucking rip Naraku to shreds and get back my Sesshomaru!"

"_Your _Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in surprised. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You have a problem, wench?"

"Si-" Miroku covered her mouth.

"Now is not the time. We should rest up first before going anywhere." Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed but agreed.

"Those bastards are going to pay for taking what's mine!" Inuyasha snarled lowly.

* * *

_Review please._


	8. ch8: All is Not Lost

MissTuffcy: I have to say one more time that I just LOVE you lots DarkAngekJudas. Like seriously. Hehe. And I must show some love to my other reviews as well. I love you all! A heads up, I'm sorry that I skip the rape scenes from here on. I don't really like writing rape scenes…I'm sorry! D:

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

All is not lost

0000

"_Those bastards are going to pay for taking what's mine!" Inuyasha snarled lowly._

They had camped for the night and now the first rays of sun were peaking over the trees. Inuyasha was instantly awaken and jumped down from the tree he was sleeping on, which startled everyone awake. They all sat up and stared at him. "Let's get going!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed, getting up. "We are all exhausted; give us some time to rest!"

"Fine! You stay here and be useless!" Inuyasha growled. Ah-Uh snorted from their spot under the tree. The two headed dragon stood and made its way towards Inuyasha. Rin was getting ready to climb on Ah-Uh but Inuyasha stopped her. "You stay here with the others." He looked at Kagome and the others. "You guys stay in Kaede's village! Koga, I hate to say it, but you're comin' with me!" Koga nodded in understanding. He hesitated.

"Are you sure the three of us are enough?"

"No," Inuyasha grumbled.

"There is one person I could always get to help you!" Jaken murmured.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"He is a fox demon just like Kitsu, but he is more stubborn and he _hates _half demons and loathes dog demons."

"So why the hell would he help us?"

"Because he, like most Kitsunes, has a very strong instinct to protect those in their own specie, especially if they are young. To my understanding, Kitsu is still considered a kit since he only has 4 tails."

"How many tails does this guy have?"

"If I remember correctly, he has about 7 tails." Jaken said with a nod. Inuyasha frowned.

"What do the tails mean anyway?"

"They show how old a Kitsune is. Everyone 100 years, a Kitsune grows another tail. Though the max they can grow seems to be 11." Jaken said with another nod. "This particular Kitsune may be more vicious than my lord Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shuddered.

"Well damn, maybe we shouldn't risk getting our heads chopped off by this guy."

"I'm sure he'll come along if Koga were to ask."

"Ehhh?"

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the fox adores wolf demons." Jaken said. "That is partially how my lord master was able to win his loyalty most definitely."

"By….?"

"Providing him with any kind of wolf related information, slaves, or orphaned pups." Jaken said. Koga's eyes twitched.

"This guy sounds creepy."

"DO NOT!" Jaken screamed. "Refer to him as a cat as you do with Kitsu! This man will not hesitate from chopping your tongue out! Foxes despise neko demons!" Jaken growled. "If you do this, you'll put lord Sesshomaru in danger!"

"Why?"

"Because, you idiot!" Jaken growled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Y-You! Um well…You need his help to get Lord Sesshomaru back!"

"AND Kitsu!" Koga added.

"Yeah, whatever…." Jaken mumbled. Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms with a frown.

"What do we need him for anyway? I'm not too happy with the whole 'more people I have to watch over' crap…" Inuyasha mumbled unhappily.

"He'll lead you directly to Naraku's castle!" Jaken said. "Take a piece of Naraku's withered limb and the vines in the ground from Kanrua! This will aid him in locating where both of them are!" Jaken nodded.

"Where the hell is this guy? What's his name and what does he look like?"

"Like Kitsu, he has silver hair but it is blended with black. His bangs are also black. He has a red diamond marking in the middle of his forehead. I'd say he was about a head shorter than you, Inuyasha. His name is Silver."

"What is he wearing?"

"He usually wears a kimono similar to Rin's but it is silver and black."

"He's not a fighter?"

"No, he's a born breeding beta."

"Um…" Koga started. They all looked at him. "Aren't breeding betas usually protected by, I don't know, EVERYONE!" Koga yelled. "How the hell are we gonna get him out of that village in time to save Kitsu!"

"And Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha added.

"Yeah, whatever…" Koga grumbled.

"He lives with his mate, who is one of the elders of the village. I'm sure the elder would accept you and hear you out." Jaken said.

"And if he doesn't?" Inuyasha growled. Jaken shrugged.

"The village is to the west, deep in the Red Forest,"

"Red Forest?" Kagome asked.

"It is named for the fact there is always the smell of blood around." Jaken mumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was chained to a bed loosely by his arms and neck. He sat up abruptly and his eyes narrowed. The smell of Naraku was strong around the room. He looked down at himself and growled. He was wearing a silk black kimono which meant that dirty hanyou had seen him naked or close to it. He continued to look around the dark room. The bed he was on was covered in black satin silk. The bed itself was canopy but the curtains were up. The walls of the room seemed to be black as well. He didn't know what the floor looked like. He sat there for a while trying to gather his wits about him. He frowned deeply. He wondered what happened to the others and hoped that Rin and Kitsu were alright. His gaze shot to the door when it opened. "Ah, I see you are awake, my lovely."

"Release this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growled. "You presence sickens me!" Naraku chuckled and he sat at the edge of the bed Sesshomaru was laying on.

"My lovely, you must get used to me soon since you will be my mate and bear me an heir." Naraku said with a devilish grin. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I shall do no such thing, you filthy half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"You're in no position to deny anything, Sesshomaru." Naraku growled. Sesshomaru snarled and lashed out at Naraku, but the chains stopped him short and seemed to pull him closer to the bed as he continued to struggle. He stopped and laid panting on his back and staring at the ceiling of the canopy bed.

"Are you quite done?" Naraku asked, clearly amused by Sesshomaru's struggles. Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"Once I get out of these shackles, I will rip your throat apart!" Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku grinned darkly.

"Oh really…" Naraku purred. He reached out and tore Sesshomaru's kimono down the middle and crawled over the shocked stun daiyoukai.

* * *

After what seemed like years, which was only a couple of hours, Naraku finally climbed off the daiyoukai with a satisfied smirk. The demon lord was staring up with blank pools of gold. "Who would have thought a demon as high and mighty as you was a virgin?" Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru remained silent. Naraku grinned as he stood up and walked out the room. "I wonder how my brother's toy is fairing…."

As Naraku entered the room his brother was staying in for a while, he was shocked still. He thought the snake demon would be either torturing the fox or something along those lines, but his half-brother was just leaning back against the headboard of the bed with the fox in his lap asleep. The fox was wearing the same kimono has Sesshomaru but this one was a bit too long for his small frame so it covered his feet. "Kanrua?" Kanrua looked up from petting the fox's head to Naraku in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"He hasn't awakened," Kanrua mumbled. "I might have over-estimated how strong this little one is and used too much of the sleeping spores." He looked up at Naraku. "What are you doing not with your toy?"

"Oh, he passed out a little while after I was finished." Naraku grinned darkly.

"Did you impregnate him?" Kanrua asked. Naraku shook his head.

"No…I'm not sure how many times I must rut with him until my seed takes hold."

"Hmmm…." Kanrua looked down at Kitsu. "I'm not sure this little one is old enough to have children….if he is, he must not be a born breeder…" Kanrua frowned. "That would explain why he chooses to fight alongside the dog."

"What do you mean 'born breeder'." Naraku asked.

"Well," Kanrua started. He looked up at his brother. "It means they were born for the purpose of breeding. They were also raised to be ready to breed." Kanrua said with a nod. "It is obvious to see that this little uke fox was raised to be a fighter. Being in so many battles and exerting oneself isn't really good for a breeding fox." Naraku nodded in understanding.

"So, that means he'll never be able to bare children?"

"Not necessarily. Just like you, I'd have to rut with this little one until he's," Kanrua paused and then grinned perversely. "Full of my cum so to say," Naraku raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Yes…. Full of your cum. What a nice thought you've put into my head."

Kanrua grinned darkly.

* * *

It took them a total of three days to get to the small village Jaken told them about. In the end, Kagome and the others had followed Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha grumbled something incoherently as they came into the village. "What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome growled.

"I said; we would have gotten here faster if you people hadn't followed!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha here…" Koga frowned. "You slowed us down by wanting to camp…" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm starting to hate you more and more now…" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. They came to a stop at a small hut on the edge of the village.

"Hello?" Kagome called out. The door to the hut slowly opened and a small wolf demon popped their head out the door.

"DADDY THERE IS SOMEONE HERE!" He screamed and went back in the hut. Inuyasha and Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Are all wolf pups so loud?" Kagome asked. Koga glared at her.

"Are all humans annoying?" He growled. She stayed quiet. They turned back to the hut when a tall, pale fox demon walked out of the hut. All their eyes widened as they stared u at the tall frowning fox. He had to be at least 7 feet.

"I thought you said all fox demons were short…" Koga mumbled. Inuyasha blinked.

"That's what Sesshomaru said…" Inuyasha answered. The fox had long red hair that was mixed with gray strands and stopped at his waist, red fuzzy fox ears on top his head and narrow gold eyes. He had 21 tails.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was rough and deep. Not what they expected from any fox demon.

"U-Um…" Inuyasha stuttered. Koga stepped up.

"We need the help of a fox demon named Silver." Koga said with a firm nod. "The lord of the western lands has been capture and as well as his fox ward, Kitsu."

"Kitsu?" The tall fox turned to the door when the new voice sounded. It was Silver. His grayish blue eyes were shining with concern. Silver walked slowly out of the hut. He reached out a hand and the tall fox demon took it and led him in front of him. "You said the lord of the western lands? What happened to Lord Sesshomaru and Kitsu?"

"They were captured by Naraku." Koga explained. The tall fox demon's gaze shot over to the wolf.

"You said, Naraku?" The fox demon's eyes narrowed. Koga nodded. Silver frowned.

"The spider demon Naraku?"

"Yes," Koga said. "He caught us off guard with a hoard of demons."

"Was there a snake demon with him?" Silver asked, his tone of voice seemed to darken. Koga nodded.

"He can't see," the tall fox demon mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"He's blind?" Inuyasha asked. Silver's frown deepened.

"It was because of that snake demon, Kanrua…. I tried my best to fend him off and protect my son…He blinded me and took him away…" Silver hugged himself and a few tears trailed down his face. "He was the only son I had….The only one I could bare…the only one that survived birth and survived many years afterwards." A broken sob was released from him. He turned and buried his face in the tall fox demon's chest. The demon wrapped his arms around his small mate and looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you planning on destroying the snake demon as well?" The fox asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna kill the both!" Inuyasha said firmly. Silver sniffled and turned to face Inuyasha.

"How shall I help you?" Silver asked. Inuyasha went over to Ah-Uh and pulled out the vine of Kanrua's and the limb of Naraku. He walked over to the two fox demons and handed the two items to the tall one. Silver crinkled his nose up and growled lowly. "They are so close to here and I haven't noticed until now!"

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"The direction of the energy is…" Silver turned and pointed towards some mountains. "That way."

"Mount Hiei." Inuyasha looked at the tall fox demon. "I am Taku, the elder of this village. Tell them that I have allowed you to-"

"No!" Silver shouted. "We will walk you through the village and to the path up Mount Hiei!" Silver said firmly.

"It is too dangerous for you to-"

"I said we are going to show them!" Silver growled. Taku sighed.

"Very well…" Taku sighed again. "Let us start the journey now. It would take us at most, 2 days to get there to the path. It is not as close as it looks."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly when he heard a door open. He didn't have to look to know it was Naraku again. He stayed their silently staring up at the ceiling. He was bruised and bloody but his face remained unmarred. His gaze shot over to the door when he heard Kitsu's voice.

"Let go!" Kitsu cried. A loud smack resonated throughout the room and Kitsu grew quiet.

"See, this is why this is happening. You won't obey me so now you shall be punished!" Kanrua growled. Sesshomaru watched as Kitsu was forced to sit on a chair near the bottom of the bed. Their gazes met and Kitsu's eyes widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He made to jump to him but Kanrua grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the chair. "Let go!" Naraku chuckled and sat down next to Sesshomaru who growled when he placed a hand on his cheek.

"So much fire, they have, no?" Naraku chuckled.

"DON'T TOUCH MY LORD SESSHOMARU!" Kitsu screamed. He was back-handed again. He held his burning cheek and glared at Kanrua.

"Don't yell at me, bitch! Learn your place!" Kanrua hissed. Kitsu looked away from him. He felt his arms be grabbed roughly and tied behind him and his legs tied to the chair. His head was yanked back up to look at the bed. He felt a chill pass over him and he wanted to cry when he realized he couldn't move his body. The only thing he could move was his eyes. He watched as both brothers sat on either side of Sesshomaru. He wanted to die. How could he allow those monsters to touch his lord Sesshomaru? He was a horrible guard. A weak demon. He couldn't protect himself or his lord. He felt tears burn at his eyes and then slowly trail down his face as he watched as the two monsters violated his lord.

He looked with eyes to Kanrua who had gotten up. The snake demon walked closer to him and kneeled down next to him with a grin.

"You see that?" The snaked asked quietly. Kitsu felt his body return to his control and he turned his head away but he couldn't drown at the pained cries and gasps from his lord. The fox whimpered silently. Kanrua yanked Kitsu's head to look at the bed with Naraku and Sesshomaru. "See….How your lord enjoy my brother inside him? The pretty little thing loves it rough, don't you see?" Kanrua grinned darkly as more tears streamed down the fox's pretty face. Kanrua licked the salty tears from his face and continued to speak. "He loves a thick, hard rod shoved up his ass so far he can taste it…." Kanrua purred. Kanrua began to lick the fox's neck and suck on it. "You hear him screaming for more? Screaming and sobbing in pleasure?"

"Please….stop it…" Kitsu whimpered. "Don't…hurt him anymore please!"

"Why? You weren't able to protect him." Kanrua grinned at the expression the fox took on. It was of fear, shock, and disgust (with himself). It was now confirmed to him that it was his entire fault that his lord was in pain. It was his entire fault because he wasn't strong enough to protect him. He let out a small sob of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru…" He cried silently. He shut his eyes and his ears pressed against his skull at the one loud particular screech from his lord. Tears poured from his eyes as fast as a waterfall. Small and large sobs racked the small frame of the fox demon. Kanrua grinned darkly as he pulled away from the fox demon and turned to look at his brother who was getting up off of the unconscious daiyoukai.

"What did you do to him?" Naraku asked with an amused grin as he watched the small fox cry.

"Oh….nothing…." Kanrua grinned back.

* * *

_Review please._


	9. ch9: All is Not Lost,,,,,or is it?

MissTuffcy: I am sorry for adding all these original characters. =[ I don't want to turn someone away from my story because of them. Please don't hate me! D: Anyway, this chapter will bring _some_ kind of relief from the tragic and depressing mood of the story so far but not a lot... A lot of humor with Koga and Inuyasha and to hint what's to come in this chapter, a little humor and fighting back (although weakly) with Sessho and Kitsu.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

All is not lost….or is it?

0000

"_Oh….nothing…." Kanrua grinned back._

Inuyasha sat across from Taku and Silver. They were in a cave on the mount Hiei. It didn't take them that long to make it but once they did, a terrible ran came. It was best they take shelter and wait out the rain because they'd be useless if they caught a cold. They had left behind Kagome and the others at the village so they would move faster. Silver was busy combing out Koga's hair with a comb he'd made from vines. He was mumbling about the wolf not taking care of his hair properly. Koga cursed as the fox tried to get through one particularly stubborn tangle. He whispered an apology and continued to comb through his hair. "So, Taku." Taku turned his amused gaze from his mate and the wolf demon to Inuyasha in front of him. "How come you have 21 tails and you're so tall?" Taku chuckled.

"That is because I am a very old fox, as you can see." Taku said with a gentle smile.

"I thought you could only grow 11 tails,"

"That is not so. At 11 tails, a fox demon is 1,000 years old. After hitting 1,000; every 500 years they grow a tail." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"So…You're REALLY old!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Taku laughed.

"Yes, I'm REALLY old." He said with a chuckle. Inuyasha glanced at Silver. Taku grinned lightly. "Hm, I can still please a young mate, if that is what you're thinking." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared at the smirking fox.

"Oh my god…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Those were images I could have lived without!" Taku laughed.

"I suppose so,"

"So," Inuyasha started again. He watched as Silver pulled Koga up to his feet and walked him over to the little pond of water in the cave. "What did Silver mean his one and only son he could bare?" Taku frowned and looked over at Silver.

"Silver has been through a lot," Taku sighed. "He's gone through 4 mates in his lifetime."

"Why?"

"Because he could not bare live children." Taku mumbled. "All of his children either died at birth or didn't even make it to term." Taku ran a hand through his hair.

"So they left him because he couldn't bare young?" Inuyasha asked. Taku nodded.

"Breeding betas are mostly gifts to the soldiers and Alphas of this clan and the next. He was a gift to 4 different ones and they each gave him back." Taku's frown deepened. "He was affected by this terribly… His own father disowned him for this reason alone." Taku looked down at his hands. "Since I'm an old fox, I need help with a few things here and there. They gave him to me as a servant. It was either be my servant or be a stress reliever for the soldiers."

"What was a stress reliever?" Inuyasha asked.

"Basically, he was a soldier's sex slave." Taku said with a short nod. "I took him in as my servant…" Taku laughed lightly. "And no matter how cliché it may sound, I, The master, fell in love with my servant. I mated with him. I accepted the fact I would probably not have any children. I'm an old fox. I don't really need any more children. I've been mated to him for about 100 years now." Taku grinned. "After our 50th mark of being mated, he was experiencing some changing so I took him to a healer." Taku let out a small laugh.

"The look on his face when the healer said he was with child and it was a guarantee that this one would be healthy was priceless." Taku finished with a happy smile. "They say miracles really happen when two people love each other enough." Inuyasha looked down deep in thought. Taku looked up when Koga and Silver came over. Koga's hair was straight and framed his face. Taku grinned and laughed. Inuyasha looked up and snickered. Koga glared at him.

"Where did you get the bow from?" Inuyasha asked. Silver smiled and patted Koga's head.

"Now you look pretty!" Silver said with a grin. Koga mumbled something incoherent. Koga yelped when Silver pinched him. "Its bad manners to mumble at people."

"Sorry," Koga said. Silver smiled at him and rubbed his arm.

"I'll forgive you this one time," Silver smiled. Inuyasha looked at Taku with a raised eyebrow. Taku reached into his pocket and held out a seed. He dropped it onto the ground and a vine of grapes grew. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?"

"It is our natural ability to control plants." Taku said with a smile. "We are forest foxes and we are one with the nature." Silver huffed and crossed his arms.

"That's only what everyone says to prevent other demons from asking if you can teach them!" Silver exclaimed. His sightless gaze rested on Inuyasha. "I could teach you. It is only use manipulating the plants with our energy. It is a useful survival skill and could also be used as a weapon." Inuyasha smiled.

"Sure, I think it'd help us in kicking Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha yelped when Silver popped him in the head.

"I know you want to kill him and I highly approve of it but a young puppy like you should not be using such foul language!" Silver exclaimed wagging his finger in Inuyasha's face.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled. He yelped when Silver pinched him.

"No mumbling!"

"Sorry!" Inuyasha cried. Silver smiled. He smacked Koga on the arm.

"Don't laugh at other's pain! It's rude!" Silver exclaimed. Taku covered his mouth and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey! How come you don't hit Taku?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Silver smiled. He turned and held his hand out and Taku took it.

"Because!" Silver said with a smile. He nestled in close to Taku. "He's my mate and he's too old to be acting like a kit!" Silver giggled when Taku nibbled his neck.

"So," Inuyasha said slowly. "How are you so tall?" Taku shrugged.

"I'm not too sure myself. I've been tall for as long as I can remember." Taku said. He reached down and plucked some grapes off the vine. He put one in his mouth and fed the others to Silver.

"It doesn't look like the rain is stopping anytime soon…" Koga mumbled. Silver's happy mood seemed to diminish. Silver's eyes began to water and he turned in Taku's arms and buried his face in his neck. Taku and Inuyasha frowned as he began to tremble. Inuyasha stood and walked to the entrance of the cave and stared out at the hard pouring rain.

"Is there something we can do?" Inuyasha mumbled. Taku frowned slightly.

"If it does not let up, I will see what I can do. For now, we rest." Taku said. He looked down and tried to calm his mate.

"Hey," Inuyasha called as he turned around. "Silver," Silver sniffled and turned his head slightly. "You gonna teach me how to do that thing with the plants?" Silver smiled.

"S-Sure, Inuyasha!" Silver turned in his mate's grip and wiped his face clear of tears. Taku chuckled. Koga and Inuyasha sat down in front of Silver as he began his lesson.

* * *

Sesshomaru winced as he sat up in the bed he was in. He looked up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened slightly in fear. He was expecting Naraku to come in to take him yet again but he was surprised that it was Kanrua, Kitsu, and someone else. Kanrua pushed the two in the room. "Don't try anything, the room is warded." He mumbled. He shut the door behind him. Kitsu ran over to the bed and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kitsu and silently stared down at him.

"Sessho-Sesshoma-ru!" Kitsu sobbed. Sesshomaru frowned lightly. He looked over at the fox that was standing and staring at them both. He looked over the fox. He seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he saw him. The fox had long red and silver hair and dark golden eyes with speckles of orange in them. He wasn't as short as Kitsu but he was short. Maybe a head taller than Kitsu by the looks of it. He was wearing a navy blue kimono. "I'm with child…" Sesshomaru froze at those words. He looked down at Kitsu but the fox wasn't looking up at him. He warily stared at the fox still standing there. His blank expression was now a frown.

"Yes," The fox answered the daiyoukai's silent question. "I'm the sire….Kanrua thought himself to be sterile." Sesshomaru continued to silently stare at him. The fox smiled and walked to the bed. He sat down and Sesshomaru tensed and tightened his grip on Kitsu. "Silver and Taku," The fox said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Sayaku?" He asked quietly. The fox nodded with a sad smile. "Why?"

"I guess Naraku thought I was an uke demon but he was really smelling my mother." Sayaku frowned deeply. "I just hope mother is alright…The last time I saw him….He was bloody and…" Sayaku trailed off and looked away. "My mother and pain don't mix that well…" He looked at Sesshomaru with a frown. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down and went silent. "Oh…" The door opened and they all tensed when Naraku walked in. He had a tray with three bowls of soup on it.

"Time to eat, kittens..." Naraku said and smirked when Sayaku narrowed his eyes and at him. Naraku placed the tray on the little table by the door. He walked out. Sayaku placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and the dog demon tensed and glanced at him. Sayaku frowned deeply. He let some of his energy flow to the frightened stiff dog demon and he watched as he slowly calmed down. Sayaku smiled gently. He walked over to the table and picked up the tray and walked back to Sesshomaru and Kitsu.

"You two should eat something," Sayaku said as he balanced the tray with one hand and had a bowl in the other handing it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head and tightened his grip on Kitsu. The small fox snuggled closer and burrowed deeper into the older demon's arms. Sayaku sighed. He put the bowl back on the tray and returned the tray.

He crawled on to the bed until he was next to Sesshomaru and leaned against him. Sesshomaru tensed again until he felt the steady flow of calm, warm energy from the fox demon.

* * *

"I see you made use of that fox I brought a few weeks ago." Naraku said as his brother walked into the room he was sitting in. Kanrua stared at him with a frown.

"I don't believe fox demons can breed outside of their own race…" Kanrua mumbled. "I do not remember ever seeing a half fox anyway."

"Really? That's interesting….do you think the same is for dog demons?"

"No…Inuyasha is half human and half demon.."

"Hmm…"

There was silence in the room. "Did you know you picked up a dominant male?" Kanrua asked suddenly. Naraku nodded silently.

"At the time I didn't know, but then I started to notice when he was nearly impossible to break and manipulate…"

"Canine uke demons are rather…weak in spirit it looks like…" Kanrua said with a chuckle. "It only took me a few simple taunts to always get the small fox in tears.

"I've not witnessed Sesshomaru outright sob, but I know what you mean but it is my actions and not my words that makes him cry."

Kanrua laughed and grinned darkly at Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and he stared up at the ceiling of the cave. He looked out to see it was light outside but it was still pouring. He sighed and sat up slowly. He looked over to Koga who was only a few feet away from him. They were laying on soft patches of grass that Taku had grown. Inuyasha stared at Taku and silver for a while. They both looked so peaceful. He walked over to them and nudged Taku. The old fox demon's eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleepily at Inuyasha. He looked a bit confused for a few moments before smiling slightly and sitting up with a yawn. He looked down at Silver who was still snuggled up to him. Inuyasha went from Silver and Taku to Koga. He nudged the wolf demon with his foot and the wolf sat up abruptly. He glared at Inuyasha briefly before looking at Taku and Silver.

"It's still raining…." Inuyasha mumbled. "Dammit…."

"Inuyasha," Silver growled lowly in warning before yawning. He stood up off of Taku so the older demon could stand. Taku stretched and ran a hand through his hair. Silver was busy combing out his hair. Taku and Inuyasha walked to the entrance of the cave while Silver messed with Koga's hair.

"How are we going to continue up the mountain through this hard rain?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at the tall demon. Taku smiled lightly.

"I can handle that, Inuyasha." He said, holding out his hand. A blue transparent bubble appeared around his hand. It could barely be seen because it was so faint, but it was there. He stuck his hand out the cave. He pulled it back and the bubble disappeared. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Feel my arm." Inuyasha touched the fox's arm.

"It's wet."

"Now feel my hand." Inuyasha did as told and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's dry!"

"Yes, yes it is." Taku said with a chuckle. "That is how we will travel through the rain."

"Alright!" Inuyasha said with a grin. He looked back and burst into laughter. Koga glared flaming daggers of doom at him. Silver had combed the wolf's hair into two pony tails on the sides of his head.

"Isn't that cute?" Silver asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes it is, my love." Taku said with a chuckle. Inuyasha felt a wave of energy past by him. Koga felt it too and he watched as Silver made his way directly into Taku's arms.

"How do you do that?" Koga asked.

"What?"

"Get your energy to flow in a set path," Koga said. Taku smiled.

"It takes many years to master." Taku said with a chuckle. "I do encourage you to start while you are this young, but I assure you, it will take many, many years."

"How long did it take you?"

"500 years." Taku smiled. "It takes much practice to control the amount of energy you release and where the direction it will go. It is very complicated to explain. Maybe I can teach you some time?" Taku grinned.

"Can you do that, Silver?" Inuyasha asked. Silver nodded and nuzzled against Taku.

"Not as good as Taku because I only started a year ago. I'm getting better though!" Taku smiled down at Silver.

"Let us get a move on, shall we?" Taku looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. The four of them stood together and a transparent blue bubble appeared around them.

"What exactly is this ability called?" Koga asked as they began to walk through the rain.

"It is a résistance barrier." Silver supplied. "The color, if you can see it, represents the element it is acting as a barrier against." Silver pointed a finger up and smiled. "Light blue is water, dark blue is ice, red is fire, yellow is lightning, green is earth, silver is wind, black is dark, white is light!" Silver chuckled.

"Pink is sound," Taku added. Inuyasha looked at him in confusion.

"Sound?"

"Sirens and Banshees." Koga said. Inuyasha looked at Koga.

"What are sirens and banshees?"

"Sirens are…." Silver trailed off and stuck his tongue out of the corner if mouth and his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on how to explain them.

"Banshees are what we call the enemy of our ears." Taku said with a light chuckle. "There weapon is there voice. They let out a terrifyingly loud shriek that often times can kill you."

"How?"

"Your body implodes!" Silver chirped happily. Inuyasha and Koga shared a look.

"Well….not exactly but yes….Some exploding does happen." Taku laughed lightly. "Sirens, however, are less…violent with their voices. They use it to seduce others. Or put them under some spell."

"Aren't Sirens like…half bird or something?" -Koga

"Those are harpies." -Taku

"Look like a fish?" - Inuyasha

"Mermaids," - Taku

"There's a such thing as mermaids?" -Koga

"If there is a such thing as a devil, why not have a mermaid?" - Taku

"What about mermen?" -Inuyasha

"Now we're just getting off topic," Taku chuckled. Silver puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Now you sound like the humans with their wild stories of how people, demons, and other things came about." Silver huffed. Inuyasha and Koga snickered. Taku chuckled and ran a hand through Silver's hair.

"Sorry, love. A little light humor always lifts spirits, don't you think?" Taku smiled. Silver nodded silently. They all fell into silence as the four thought about a similar thing. What where they going to do when they got to Naraku's manor?

* * *

Sayaku ran a hand through Sesshomaru's hair. The older demon was fast asleep leaning against him. He looked down at the fast asleep fox demon. He sighed sadly. They sometimes didn't look or act like it, but uke demons were rather sensitive beings. All this stress was not good for them. He placed a hand on the back of Kitsu's hand and then slowly slipped his hand between Sesshomaru and Kitsu. He frowned when he didn't feel any energy signature which meant the baby that was in him was gone.

"I wonder if he noticed…." Sayaku mumbled. Kitsu shifted and Sayaku pulled his hand away. He watched the fox yawn and look at him, blinking slowly.

"'Yaku?" Sayaku smiled and nodded. He patted the fox's head and then leaned over to kiss him briefly on the forehead. Kitsu smiled slightly before frowning. "Do you think….he will accept me after all this?"\

"Who?"

"Koga…" Kitsu mumbled with a light blush. Sayaku nodded firmly.

"Once we get out of here, I'm sure he will take you as a mate!" Sayaku spoke firmly. "He knows this isn't your fault at all and I know he probably has an idea of what happened if we tell him!"

"Do you think they are coming to find us?" Kitsu asked quietly. Sayaku sighed.

"I'm not too sure. How described this Inuyasha character to me, I'm sure he will come and rescue you guys."

"And you too!" Kitsu cried, waking Sesshomaru in the process. Sayaku smiled at the two.

"And instead of staying passive, I'll try and get us out of here faster! I'm not sure where exactly we are, but anywhere is better than here!" Sayaku said with a nod. Kitsu smiled brightly. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face.

"Thank you, 'Yaku!" Kitsu chirped happily. The door slammed open and the three on the bed jumped in surprise. It was Kanrua and he seemed angry about something.

"Fucking bastard…." He growled darkly.

"You know we could just move the whole castle…" Naraku mumbled coming in after his brother... Kanrua stalked to the bed and turned his head slightly to glare at Naraku.

"I'm not taking my chances!" He looked at Kitsu. "Let's go, kitten." Kitsu refused to move. Sayaku glared at Kanrua. The snake demon growled and grabbed Kitsu by his hair and yanked him up. Kitsu cried out in pain. Sayaku and Sesshomaru lashed out at the demon at the same time; Sesshomaru with his poison claws and Sayaku with his body. Sayaku was blown back and was sent smashing into the dresser, breaking it into pieces. He cried out in pain as he landed hard on his arm, effectively breaking it. Sesshomaru's attack landed but what surprised him was that the snake caught it before he could retract it. The snake demon glared at him with such a furious and angry expression that the daiyoukai began to tremble. "Naraku," Kanrua snarled low, deep, and dangerously. Naraku chuckled.

"Go right ahead, Kanrua." Naraku chuckled. Kanrua's expression darkened.

* * *

_Review please_


	10. ch10: Life Flashes

MissTuffcy: Ahh…My inspiration for this chapter was kind of Redemption by Gackt. I love Gackt! Anyway, I was listening to Redemption and Vanilla and Mizerable while writing this. Not so much the words, but the way he sings it and the way the music sounds. This chapter will be filled with flashbacks. I will try my best to make it less confusing but I might fail. Sorry about the wait but FFNet was giving me errors. But! Gamer551 has told me how to fix it! When you get the error, change property to content and it should work. Thank you Gamer551!

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is an uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Life Flashes

0000

_"Go right ahead, Kanrua." Naraku chuckled. Kanrua's expression darkened._

Sayaku picked himself up from the floor as quickly as he could when he heard the daiyoukai cry out in pain. Sayaku's eyes widened and stared in horror at the scene on the bed. Kanrua had impaled Sesshomaru with his vines and was in the process of raping him. The force at which he was thrusting inside of him had the daiyoukai bleeding profusely and not only that, but he was also outright sobbing in pain. Sayaku snarled. His golden eyes suddenly turning red. Kanrua turned towards him when the fox demon jumped at him, his claws glowing red. "Get off of him!" His normal voice was mixed with a deeper more demonic one. Kanrua grinned darkly and held his hand up. The fox suddenly stopped and floated motionless in the air. Kanrua's thrusting stopped and Sesshomaru cried in relief. He panted harshly with his eyes shut tight. The fox demon was stuck in the air.

"Why should I?" Kanrua asked. He nodded his head at Naraku and Sayaku heard Kitsu's cry but didn't see him until Naraku brought him up with one of his black limbs.

"Let go of them!" Sayaku growled. Kanrua laughed darkly. Naraku chuckled as the fox squirmed in his hold; the limb was slowly slithering up the fox's kimono. Sesshomaru cried out when the vine jabbed back into him. Sayaku struggled with the mental bind Kanrua had on him. He broke it and fell to the floor with a hard thud. He cried out when he landed on his broken arm. He sat up and cradled the arm and glared at Kanrua who was laughing. Sayaku stood and attempted to jump at him again but once he jumped up, vines shot out of nowhere and impaled him through the stomach and chest and pinned him to the wall. He gasped and coughed up blood, staring down at the vines. He grasped them weakly and tried to pull them out but failed. He slumped forward a moment later. "Never play hero," Kanrua said with a grin.

"'Yaku!" Kitsu wailed pitifully. Kanrua glanced at the sobbing fox and the silently crying dog demon. He sighed and stood.

"Too many emotions, feh…." Kanrua grumbled. He pulled out of Sesshomaru roughly, pulling a loud screech from him. Naraku dropped Kitsu on the floor and the two brothers left the room. Kitsu looked at Sayaku who was still pinned to the wall and then to Sesshomaru who looked to be on the verge of falling unconscious. His gaze shot back to Sayaku and the fox's body disappeared and in its place was a leaf sitting on the head of a carved effigy of a fox. Kitsu's eyes widened. He looked at the flower pot and it instantly transformed into Sayaku.

Sayaku had a deep frown on his face. "H-How did you do that so fast?" Kitsu asked as he watched Sayaku stand with a wince. He held his arm and looked at Kitsu.

"We must get out of here, now!" Sayaku said firmly. He went over to Sesshomaru and the dog demon looked at him fearfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Please…no more….." Sesshomaru's eyes watered. Kitsu and Sayaku looked away. It pained them to see such a powerful demon like Sesshomaru to be reduced to a sobbing and begging weakling.

"Since they think me to be dead, they believe they'll have no trouble with the two of you trying to escape." Sayaku said with a nod. "This will prove us with some time to set as far away from here as possible." Kitsu looked at Sesshomaru and his eyes watered.

"This is all my fault…. If only I were stronger…" Kitsu jumped when his shoulder was suddenly grabbed. He stared up at Sayaku's angry gaze with wide fearful eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for this!" Sayaku whispered harshly. "Don't listen to a word those fiends have said to you! It is not true at all!" Sayaku growled lowly. Sayaku stepped away from Kitsu and looked at his broken arm. Slowly, the arm was encased in vines. Instead of the regular green the vines took, it was dark brown and black like one of Naraku's _**(A/N: I typed and wrote Karasu instead of Naraku lmao.) **_limbs. Kitsu took a step back from the fox with a frown.

"What is that?" He asked quietly. Sayaku looked up at him.

"My aunt taught me this ability. It helps with the process of mending ones bones." Sayaku explained as the vines created a makeshift sling. "She says the humans call it a bone healer or something like that."

"How are we going to get Lord Sesshomaru out?" Kitsu asked as he stared at his unconscious lord. "We're both too small to carry him!" Kitsu's eyes began to water. Sayaku snapped his fingers in front of Kitsu's face.

"I need you to stay strong for me, Kitsu!" Sayaku frowned. "For Sesshomaru too." Kitsu sniffled and wiped his eyes. He nodded firmly.

"O-okay!" Kitsu said. Sayaku smiled. He turned and looked around.

"The window will be our only exit option…." Sayaku muttered to himself. He walked over to the window and cursed. They were possibly on the highest level of the castle. A fall like that would kill them in the condition they were in. He looked around and spotted a roof they could possibly make it to. He looked down farther and grinned. He thanked the person who designed this castle and cursed them at the same time. The many roofs would act as stairs because of their descending levels.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up when he heard flapping. "I was wondering when we'd run into demons." Koga said as he watched the bird demon land in front of them. They stopped and stared at the female bird. She grinned at them. She seemed to be a raven demon because of her jet black hair that trailed down to her waist, dark clothing, and black wings.

"Well, well, well," She laughed. "What do we have here?"

"What are canines doing on a mountain?" Inuyasha and the others turned to look at another raven demon that was flying above them. It was a male.

"Yeah! I didn't know they climbed!" Another said. This raven was smaller than the other two. It was also a female as well. The male licked his lips.

"We can kill three and keep one!" The male said with a grin. Both females frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because I want that there fox demon right there," He said, pointing at Silver.

"But I want the other one!"

"And I want the pretty wolf girl!"

"I'm not a girl!" Koga yelled. He shook his hair free of the bows and glowered at the girl who said it. The first female laughed.

"Allow me to introduce you to your doom! My name is Ravnia! This is Ravmona," She pointed at the other female. "And he is Ravneon." She pointed at the male that was slowly descending in the sky.

"We actually like to make a proposition." Ravneon said with a dark grin. The 4 canines frowned.

"What is it?" Koga and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"If you hand over the cute fox demon, we'll allow you to pass through unharmed!" Ravneon grinned.

"Now you know they aren't going to agree with that!" Ravmona shook her head with a sigh. Ravneon sighed.

"That was the point, idiot!" He growled. Ravnia laughed.

"How about this: Let my brother fuck the little whore and we'll leave you alone!"

"Absolutely _not_." Taku said firmly. "Now I suggest you carry on before you get yourself hurt, or worst: killed." Taku slowly maneuvered Silver behind him and he felt the younger fox clutch on to the back of his gray tunic tightly. Ravnia laughed loudly.

"I guess we can just kill you and the other two and take the pretty one away!" Ravmona said. Ravneon grinned and nodded.

"You will not lay a finger on my mate," Taku said as he narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha drew his sword and stepped in front of Taku and Silver.

"Buzz off, bastards! We don't have time for you and your nonsense!" Inuyasha growled. Koga stepped next to Inuyasha and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, leave now if you don't want us to kick your asses!" Koga's eyes widened slightly and he looked briefly back at Silver, waiting for him to yell at him but the fox didn't seem like he had heard him or he just ignored it. He looked back at Ravnia as her brother and sister landed next to her.

"We'll just see about that, assholes!" Ravnia screeched. She pulled out two sickles that were chained together. Ravmona and Ravneon pulled out a sword. Inuyasha and Koga felt a slight pull on their energy and they looked back at Silver and Taku. It was going towards Silver and they were confused and wondered why. They turned back to the raven demons.

"Well!" Ravneon laughed and ran at Inuyasha. Koga was busy dodging the attacks of Ravmona. Ravnia grinned at Taku as her brother and sister fought Inuyasha and Koga.

Taku stepped away from Silver and looked back at his mate. "Silver," Silver nodded silently. A barrier of a transparent purple appeared around the fox demon. It looked as if there were purple flower petals floating around.

"This should be fun!" Ravnia laughed but suddenly stopped and glared at Taku. She brought a hand to her face and pulled it away and growled. There was blood. How the hell did the fox cut her without moving? That's when she noticed the small blades of grass floating around her. Taku smirked at her. The grass blades grew in numbers and suddenly there was a swarm. They closed in on her and she let out a scream as she was cut into pieces. Inuyasha, who had saw from the corner of his eyes suddenly stopped moving. So did the other 4 fighting demons.

"NO! RAVNIA!" Ravmona screamed. She glared at Taku and ran at him. Her brother hot on her heels. Taku grabbed Ravmona's sword but he missed Ravneon's. His eyes widened as the raven demon went past him and towards Silver.

"Silver!" Taku shouted. Inuyasha and Koga's eyes widened as they realized what was happening. The raven demon ran through the barrier and Silver stepped out of the way in time for the blade to just cut his side. He fell to the ground and held his side with a yelp of pain. Ravneon, however, was chopped into pieces from the many petals floating around. Taku snatched the sword from Ravmona's hand and sliced her neck with his claws. She dropped down dead. Koga ran over to Taku. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and followed suit. Taku stopped the two from running to Silver.

"Silver," Taku called gently. The fox was clutching his bleeding side. "Silver, you have to drop the barrier…." The barrier slowly crumbled. Taku quickly made his way over to Silver. He moved the younger demon's hand away from his side and sighed in relief. The cut wasn't deep enough to be life threatening. Taku picked up his whimpering mate and looked down at Inuyasha and Koga. "We should continue,"

"Are you sure? Is he going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Taku grinned.

"Don't worry," Taku chuckled. "He is fine, but saving Sesshomaru and Kitsu is more important right now."

* * *

"You do know that you didn't kill that fox, right?" Naraku asked. Kanrua looked at him and smirked.

"Indeed," He chuckled. "What a crafty little kit he is, yes?"

"It would seem that dominant fox demons mature much more quickly than submissive ones." Naraku commented.

"The fox looks to be around 90." Kanrua said with a frown. "The smaller one we took should be around… 300?" Naraku stared at Kanrua.

"Are we going to go after them?" Naraku asked. Kanrua grinned.

"Not just yet. Let them have a taste of freedom before ripping it from them." Kanrua laughed. Naraku smirked. Kanrua frowned a bit. "Why does that fox hate me so much once he saw me?"

"Because I killed the fox he was with disguised as you." Naraku said with a dark grin. Kanrua's eyes widened slightly.

"How the hell…" Kanrua mumbled. He glared at Naraku as the spider grinned at him. "You still blame me for everything, don't you…?" Kanrua chuckled.

"You said it, not me." Naraku said with a shake of his head.

* * *

He didn't know how he managed it but he got him, Kitsu, and Sesshomaru out of the castle. They couldn't get too far from the castle because they were exhausted. Sesshomaru was silently staring at the fire. They were taking shelter in a cave some ways away from the castle. Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall. Sayaku was sitting in front of the fire, frowning in thought. Kitsu was sitting next to Sesshomaru before he stood and walked towards Sayaku. Sayaku looked up at the smaller fox. "Sayaku…" Kitsu mumbled. Sayaku smiled weakly at him. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you…." Kitsu sat down next to Sayaku and brought his knees up to his chest. "You were still a child….Now you're….more mature than me…" Kitsu smiled and looked at Sayaku. "Being 89 and as strong as you are marks you a true powerful demon. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mate." Sayaku looked away from Kitsu with a light blush across his cheeks. He played with a lock of his hair.

"Why can't I mate with you?" Sayaku asked. Kitsu frowned.

"Not only is your father the elder of your clan, he is also the dominant alpha…" Kitsu grumbled. "If I were to mate with you, I'd have to stay in the village at all times…" Kitsu looked at him with a small grin. "Besides, I see you more as a brother than a mate."

"But…." Sayaku frowned as he looked at Kitsu. "If I'm as powerful as you say, I'll be able to protect you more! And…and protect our kits! Just like how my father does with my mother!" Kitsu frowned.

"No offense, but I don't like the position submissive male demons take in your clan." Kitsu said.

"I'll change the rules!" Sayaku cried. Kitsu shook his head.

"You know you can't do that….You can have anyone you want, Sayaku. Don't pin for me."

"But I don't want anyone else!" Sayaku yelled, standing and glaring down at Kitsu. "I want you!" Kitsu stood and glared up at him.

"I told you why we can't be mates!"

"But I was your first!" Sayaku cried. "And you're carrying my kit!"

"No you weren't…." Kitsu snapped coldly. He sat down and turned away from Sayaku. "And I'm not pregnant….I lost that child as soon as it was created…" Sayaku frowned. He kneeled down in front of Kitsu.

"I'm…sorry…." Sayaku sighed. Kitsu glared at him and stayed silent. "Please forgive me…" Kitsu sighed and closed his eyes.

"I forgive you…"

* * *

"_Papi?" Yokiji turned to look at his young son. Yokiji was neither short nor tall. He was tall when his species considered his height but others would believe him short. He had short black hair that was chopped short and dull orange eyes. He was a well-built fox demon. He had fuzzy black fox ears and 7 tails swishing behind him. His son, Silver, walked into the room._

"_Silver, where is your mother?" Yokiji asked with a frown. Silver frowned as well. His tail stiffened._

"_I came here to look for mama. I can't find her anywhere." Silver's eyes watered. "Papi, what if something bad happened to mama!" Silver cried. Yokiji sighed and opened his arms for his son to rush in them. 'Why couldn't I have had two dominant sons instead of one strong one and one sniffling one….' Yokiji thought to himself as he comforted his son. He looked up when he sensed someone entered. It was his oldest son._

"_Kenji, do you know where your mother is?" Yokiji asked. His son, Kenji, was a fighter. He was well toned. He had long black hair and narrow gold eyes. He had 3 tails. He shook his head._

"_I'll look for her," Kenji said. He watched as Silver turned to look at him._

"_Ken!" Silver chirped happily. Kenji smiled as his younger brother. _

"_Come, little one. We'll go find mama together." He held out his hand and Silver ran to him._

"_Where should we look for mama first?" Silver asked. Kenji picked his brother up and let him sit on his shoulders._

"_Hmmm…Let's go check the berry fields?" Silver nodded._

_When they arrived at the fields, Kenji stiffened. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. He grabbed Silver and placed him back on the ground. Silver looked up at Kenji in confusion._

"_Big brother?" Silver frowned. Kenji walked on._

"_Silver," Kenji said briefly. Silver's eyes widened at the implied command. He sat down and Kenji created a purple misty barrier that appeared around the small fox. Kenji walked on and looked at all the dead bodies littering the field. How did this happen without the main village knowing? His eyes widened when his eyes landed on his mother's head. Her body was across the field from it. He dropped to his knees as his eyes widened even more in horror. "Mo…ther…" His eyes watered but his tears did not fall. He heard a gasp and his gaze snapped over to Silver who was walking towards him with his mouth covered. He looked back briefly to his mother and stood. How did he get out of the barrier?_

"_Silver, no! Stay back!" But it was too late. The small kit saw his mother's head and then her body across from it._

"_Ma-mama!" Silver wailed. He ran over to her but Kenji grabbed him up. "No! Mama!" Silver screamed. Kenji held Silver against him tightly and shushed him. "Why did mama have to die? Why did someone kill her? She wasn't bad! She didn't deserve to die!" Kenji felt his heart clench. _

"_Silver, calm down…" The small fox was keening loudly. Kenji sighed sadly. He held the fox closer to him and walked back to the village. Once he got there, a few of the villagers came over to him to ask what was wrong with the small kit. "There was a massacre at the berry field….He saw our mother…" Kenji said silently. Kenji's gaze snapped up when he saw two of the village elders heading his way._

"_What's this you say about a massacre?" The elder, Naiyo, asked. This fox demon in particular looked old. He was hunched over with a cane supporting his weight. He had gray hair and wrinkles showing his old age. He had 40 gray tails. He was the oldest fox demon in the village. The others under him had died, leaving Taku, a fox with 20 tails, as the second oldest fox in the village. That was the other elder that came to him._

"_At the berry fields!" Kenji sounded a bit choked but he refused to let it show that it affected him greatly. Silver turned briefly and sniffled. He stared at the elders and clutched on to Kenji._

"_Boy, go fetch your father." Naiyo commanded. He nodded at Silver and then Taku. Kenji nodded and bowed. He looked at Silver._

"_Silver, you're going to stay with elder Taku. Behave yourself, alright?" Kenji looked at the sniffling fox kit. Silver nodded. Kenji handed Taku Silver before running off towards his house. Taku stared down at Silver._

"_Hey there, kit." Taku hushed the sobbing fox. "Don't cry,"_

"_Why did Mama get killed?" Silver sobbed. "Mama was nice! Why did they kill her?" Silver sobbed._

"_How old are you, kit?" Taku asked as he walked towards a hut._

"_N-Nine..."_

"_Really? You're rather small for a 9 year old."_

"_And you're big!" Silver frowned. "I'm gonna be like mama. I'm gonna have a mate and give them lots and lots of babies!" Silver smiled slightly. Taku laughed lightly as he walked into a hut._

"_So, you're a breeding beta?" Taku smiled. Silver nodded._

"_Mama says…breeding betas have very important jobs…She says we are what keeps our species alive! Cos…we have to wait 500 years before we can have babies! So lots of babies is good!" Taku grinned. He ruffled the kits hair._

"_I'm sure you'll have 'lots of babies'" Taku laughed. He looked up when he heard Naiyo's voice._

"_There you are," Naiyo grumbled. _

"_Mama says it's rude to mumble at people!" Silver pointed at Naiyo. Naiyo furrowed his brows._

"_What?" Naiyo shook his head. "Whatever… Taku, we're going to need you in this one. They said they believe it was neko demons that killed those at the berry field."_

"_Nekos killed my mama?" Silver asked with a frown. His eyes watered and he began to sob. Naiyo slammed his cane on the ground and Silver jumped and stared at him._

"_Stop all that damned crying!" Naiyo yelled. "I expect a son of Yokiji to be less emotional!"_

"_He is a breeding beta, Naiyo." Taku said with a smile. Naiyo's eyes widened._

"_What? Yokiji did not inform me that he had a submissive son!"_

"_You understand why, right?" Taku said with a frown. "That's not important. What is important is to tell us exactly why they attacked."_

"_I'm not sure, but…." Naiyo trailed off. "We're going to have to ask the lord of the west for his assistance._

"_Inutaisho? Do you think he'd help?"_

"_The nekos are a common enemy, are they not? I'm sure he would not mind helping us getting rid of the fiends."_

"_Mister…" Silver called. Naiyo glared at Silver and the small fox flinched._

"_Did your mother ever teach you not to interrupt when others are speaking! Especially if they are alphas! Learn your pla-"_

"_He's still a child, Naiyo," Taku said with a frown. "He's recently lost his mother, I don't think it was fair of you to say so-"_

"_I don't care!" Naiyo snapped. He glared at the frightened kit. "What do you want?"_

"_I-I-I…Wh-Where is Kenji?" Naiyo glared at him and left the hut. Silver looked down. Taku placed a hand on his head._

"_I'm sorry kit…"_

"_Why does everyone do that when they find out I'm a breading fox?" Silver asked silently._

"_Because breeding betas are rare in our species…And…Well…Others don't usually view them as individuals…They view them as property, I'm sorry to say." Taku frowned. Silver sniffled and wiped his eyes._

"_Then I won't be a breeder! I'll be a fighter like my big brother!" Silver said with a firm nod. Taku chuckled._

_

* * *

_

Silver's eyes snapped open. He frowned deeply. He felt arms holding him and he was leaning against something warm. He breathed in and relaxed when his mate's scent filled his nose. "What's wrong, Silver?"

"Nothing…" Silver mumbled and closed his eyes back.

"Is your side giving you pain?"

"No, I'm fine." He mumbled before falling back asleep. Taku looked up to see that Inuyasha and Koga were looking back at him.

"Do you think we're close?" Inuyasha asked. Taku nodded.

"He's getting more and more restless as we draw near, I can see."

_

* * *

_

_~500 years later~_

_Silver turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He grinned at Kenji and Kenji smiled back. Kenji had 8 tails now and he had cut his hair short to his shoulders but right now it was in a high pony-tail. Kenji handed his little brother a sword. "Let's see how you've improved so far!" Silver almost dropped the sword and he looked at Kenji in confusion._

"_Why is it so heavy?"_

"_I want to see if you can wield a heavier sword."_

"_I can barely lift it!" Silver exclaimed. Kenji laughed._

"_Why is your brother holding a sword?" Kenji and silver stiffened in surprised. They turned to see a frowning red haired fox vixen and a fox that looked exactly like her but was male._

"_I do not wish for my future mate to be harmed by himself or your and his recklessness." The male one said as he walked closer to the two. Kenji frowned but stayed silent as the older fox demon took the sword from Silver and tossed it to the side._

"_We were just-"_

"_I do not care why you had it, just that you'll never tarnish your hands with one again." He said and took one of Silver's hands and kissed the pad. He stared down at the flushed red fox and smiled._

"_Let us go, brother. The boy's father said to meet him again." She turned and left._

"_You shall return to the village soon." He said and left. Silver frowned._

"_I don't want to mate with him….He's a jerk…."_

_Kenji sighed. "I don't want you to mate with him either….but there is nothing I can do or say…" Kenji mumbled. He grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him along. "Let's go," Silver smiled at his brother weakly._

_When they got to the village, Silver was instantly taken from Kenji by Yokiji. "There you are!" Yokiji growled. "Hurry up to the house." Yokiji looked at Kenji after Silver took his leave. "Where the hell have you two been?" Kenji ignored his father and walked past him. "Where are you going now? Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!"_

"_What do you want?" Kenji snapped and turned to look at his father._

"_I asked where you were and I expect you to answer me! I am you-"_

"_Bullshit! You stopped being my father when mother died!" Kenji hissed. "Now you're taking Silver from me by mating him off with someone he hates!"_

"_Taking Silver from you…?"_

"_Yes! You're taking my brother from me!"_

"_You had intentions of mating with your own brother?" Kenji stayed silent. "Disgusting…" Yokiji hissed. He walked past his son. "I expect you to be out of my house by the next full moon! Don't even think about attempting anything and keep away from Silver." Kenji walked the opposite his father went silently._

_100 years later, Silver found himself sitting on the edge of a pond. He had his feet dipped in the water as he stared down at the reflection of the moon. "You shouldn't be out here all alone." Silver's head popped up at the familiar voice. He turned and his eyes widened._

"_K-Kenji!" Silver cried. He jumped up and ran over to his brother who hugged him tightly._

"_Hey there, little one." _

"_I'm not little anymore!" Silver glared at Kenji but smiled. "I missed you! Why were you gone?"_

"_Father disowned me because of who I fell in love with."_

"_What? Who did you fall in love with?"_

"_You,"_

"_Me?" Silver asked slowly. His eyes widened and he blushed darkly. "Why me?"_

"_I don't know…I just know…I can't bring myself to be with anyone but you…I can't stand that you're mating with someone else…."_

"_You don't have to worry about that…" Silver mumbled. Kenji frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_No one wants me…" Silver's eyes watered. "Father thinks me to be a disgrace because I can't bare children for my mates…"_

"_Mates? With an s?"_

"_I've had 3 mates already!" Silver cried. "I can't bare live children! No one wants a breeding beta that can't have children!" Kenji pulled Silver to him._

"_I do! I'll be your mate then…" Kenji looked down at his shocked brother._

"_Wh…why? Why would you want to?" _

"_Because I love you, Silver…" Kenji whispered. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Silver's in a gentle kiss. Silver's eyes widened briefly before they closed slowly and he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Kenji licked at the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was granted. He explored his brother's sweet cavern._

_~Lemon warning~_

_Kenji undid his brother's obi and slowly pulled his kimono off his shoulders. Silver moved his arms so Kenji could get the kimono off. They both dropped to their knees as the kiss heated up. Silver pulled away from the kiss and a thin line of saliva connected them. He turned and got on his hands and knees, presenting his firm bottom in the air. He lifted his tails and looked back at Kenji with a deep blush. Kenji's eyes were wide._

"_Silver, do you understand what you're offering me?" Kenji asked slowly. Silver nodded silently and licked his lips._

"_Please…" he begged. Kenji nodded slowly before removing his own clothing and pieces of armor. He dug around in his pile of cloths until he produced a small seed. He held it in his palm and it bloomed into a white flower. He took the flower and squeezed it until a clear gel slowly fell from it. He made sure to coat three of his fingers with it. "Don't stretch me…" Kenji looked at his younger brother with a frown._

"_Why? I don't want to hurt you…"_

"_I like the feeling of being stretched as someone thrusts inside of me…" Silver said with a dark blush. Kenji blinked at him before smirking._

"_I knew you were weird, but never knew you had such a kinky mind."_

"_Just get inside of me!" Silver growled. Kenji snickered as he coated his member with the gel from the flower. He slowly pushed himself into his brother and the smaller fox let out a small pained gasp. _

"_See…I should have prepared you first!" Kenji hissed as he began to pull back out._

"_You pull out and I'll crush your balls!" Silver growled darkly. Kenji's eyes widened and he stilled. "Move!" Silver growled again and rocked his hips back into Kenji. Kenji shuddered and pushed in and pulled back out. Silver's eyes closed slightly and he panted. "Kenji…" He moaned as his brother's pace increased slightly. Kenji leaned over his brother has he continued to thrust in him. His kissed the back of his neck briefly. "H-Harder…Faster…" He complied with his brother's panted commands. He smirked when his brother cried out. Kenji had hit his prostate._

"_Like that?" He asked in a panted whisper._

"_Y-Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Silver cried out as his brother continued to ram into his prostate. "I-I'm coming!"_

"_Come for me, brother..." Kenji panted. He reached around and gripped his brother's erection. The smaller fox cried out again. He stroked the smaller in time with his thrust and after a moment, the younger fox came with a yell of his name. _

"_Kenji!" _

_Kenji came right after him, filling his brother with his warm seed and at the same time he sunk his fangs into the fox's neck. "Ah…Silver…" They both collapsed to the ground._

_~Lemon over~_

_Kenji panted as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled out of his brother, who whimpered. He turned the younger to look at him and smiled. Silver smiled sleepily._

"_So this is why he hasn't been able to produce children…" Both their gazes snapped up to Yokiji. Silver gasped._

"_F-Father –" Yokiji held his hand up and Silver went silent._

"_I do not blame you," Yokiji said. He glared at his older son. "I told you to stay away from Silver,"_

"_I love him father! Why can't you see this?"_

"_Your love is disgusting and wrong!" Yokiji growled. "And now you've damned your brother!"_

"_I-"_

"_Because you slept with your own blood, he is unable to produce healthy children! You've soiled your brother!"_

"_Father-"_

"_Silver, get home. Now that I know the cause of your inability, we will deal with it accordingly in the morning."_

"_But-"_

"_Go!"_

"_No!" Silver said stubbornly. "I offered myself to my brother and I want to be mated to him and no one else!" Yokiji's eyes narrowed._

"_No," Kenji said. "I told him to say that…I ordered him to submit to me or else." Kenji mumbled. Silver's eyes widened and he looked at Kenji._

"_K-Kenji?"_

"_Go home, Silver…" Kenji looked away from him._

"_Bu-But…"_

"_Go home!" Yokiji and Kenji growled at the same time. Silver jumped and ran off._

_

* * *

_

"What are you thinking about?" Taku asked. They had stopped for a while to rest.

"Kenji…" Silver mumbled. "Do you think he's alive somewhere?" Inuyasha and Koga noticed the way Taku tensed.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

"_How about 180?"_

"_No,"_

"_100?"_

"_No!"_

"_80?"_

"_I said no!"_

"_50?"_

"_I am not buying your son…" _

_Sesshomaru frowned as he heard the commotion outside in the throne room. He walked in and his father looked at him. _

"_Sesshomaru," Inutaisho frowned. "What are you doing up still?"_

"_I could not sleep. I apologize if I am interrupting something, father." Sesshomaru bowed slightly and turned to leave._

"_You're not interrupting," Inutaisho grumbled. "This fiend was just leaving." Crying caught Sesshomaru's ears and he turned to look at the little bundle in dirty blankets the demon was holding. He frowned._

"_He's a breeding beta! Maybe he can produce children for your son!" Inutaisho's eye twitched. Sesshomaru glared at the man._

"_I'm sure my son would not be interested." Inutaisho said, not revealing much of anything which Sesshomaru was grateful for. But he was sure his father wouldn't say anything anyway._

"_What exactly are you two arguing about anyway?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_He wants to sell me his son…" Inutaisho growled._

"_Where is the mother?" Sesshomaru asked. "Did you sell her too?"_

"_A noble took her from me." In other words, yes he sold her._

"_Wouldn't you want to hold on to the one thing that will remind you of her?" Inutaisho asked. _

"_No it's too painful," in other words, no I'd rather have money._

"_How about I take him off our hands for free." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho and the man looked at him in surprise._

"_What?"_

"_You wish not to look at him and my father and I refuse to pay. I'll have you know, if you do not relinquish the child, you will not be leaving here without just the child, but your life as well." Sesshomaru stared at the man emotionlessly. The man's eyes widened. He held out the child and the baby screamed louder. Sesshomaru took the child from the man and stared down at him. The baby instantly quieted down. He stared up at Sesshomaru and gurgled, reaching out to pull his hair. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. His smile dropped as he looked at the baby's father. "What is his name?"_

"_Kitsu," The man said shakily._

"_You may leave." The man turned and ran out briskly._

"_Are all fox demons like that?" Sesshomaru asked his father._

"_No, not all….just some." Inutaisho mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly. He looked next to him to see Kitsu fast asleep snuggled against him. He looked up to see Sayaku sleeping sitting up with his legs and arms crossed. There was a small grape vine next to him that was missing most of the grapes. Sesshomaru looked next to himself and saw there was a grape vine near him. He felt his stomach twist painfully. He hadn't eaten anything since…two days before he was captured by Naraku. He was glad for it. It was the lack of strength of his body that wouldn't allow a child to form. He reached out with a hand and hesitated. He grabbed a few grapes and put them in his mouth and settled back against the wall. For some reason, he felt they were not getting away so easily.

* * *

_Sesshomaru walked into his castle for the first time in a while. He looked back at the young human girl following him. "Lord Sesshomaru, your house is really nice!" Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He stopped when he noticed the small figure asleep against his door._

"_Kitsu," The small fox jumped up and his eyes widened. He smiled widely and bowed._

"_Welcome back lord Sesshomaru!"_

"_Hi! My name is Rin!" Rin beamed. She ran over to Kitsu. Kitsu hesitated. This child was human. Why was she speaking to him? But she came in with Sesshomaru so that meant he had to be nice._

"_Um…I'm Kitsu."_

"_That's a pretty name! Oh wait! Are you a dog demon like lord Sesshomaru?" Kitsu opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "No! You're a fox demon!" She grinned and pointed at his tails. "Because you have tails like nekos but your tails a prettier! I saw a fox demon once! She was really pretty and nice but you look prettier!" Kitsu blushed darkly._

"_Um…Thanks…" He said with a smile._

"_You welcome! Oh!" She turned and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, can Rin and Kitsu go play outside?" Sesshomaru nodded and the small girl beamed up at him. She turned and grabbed Kitsu's hand and ran down the hall dragging him along. "Let's go!"_

"_Wait, Rin! Outside is the other way!"_

_

* * *

_

Rin's eyes opened slowly. She looked around with a deep frown on her face. She sniffled and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Hey!" Rin looked to the wolf pup that had answered the door for them. He short black hair in a ponytail against the nap of his neck and bright blue eyes. He frowned at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Kitsu were taken away…They are hurt…" Rin cried. The wolf pup's frown deepened. He pulled Rin to him and patted her on the back.

"Don't cry! They're gonna be okay cos' my daddy went to save them!" He said with a firm nod. Rin looked at him with a small smile.

"Really?" Rin asked quietly. The wolf pup grinned.

"Of course! My daddy is the strongest here! By the way, my name is Kori." He pointed to the female pup that was in the corner of the room. "That's my sister Nora but she doesn't talk much. She only likes to talk to mommy." Rin smiled and nodded.

"I like your mommy! He's really pretty!" Rin said with a smile. "Rin's name is Rin!" Kori giggled.

"Thanks and nice to meet you Rin!"

* * *

Silver's ears twitched. Taku looked down at him when Silver clutched his tunic. "I sense Sayaku!" Silver cried. Inuyasha's gaze snapped to Silver.

"Is there someone with him? Do you feel Sesshomaru and Kitsu?"

"Yes!" Silver smiled widely. "They are a few miles up!"

* * *

_Review please. This is actually a shortened version of chapter 10. It was originally like 10k words but I cut it down because it was technically not really done. Hehe…so the next chapter may take longer to post but it will be a long chapter like this one._


	11. ch11: Irrelevant Title

_Note: This was on my laptop and I'm so happy I have something to work with for this story. I think I have my motivation somewhat back. I will work with what I have which wasn't much to begin with but at least it is something. The only thing I did this chapter was add a bit too it. I'll leave it like this until I can come up with some more. I want to thank all you especially FireFox for believing in me. FireFox, your review made me determined to try and come up with something new for this story._

MissTuffcy: I want to thank BloodDove01 for the lovely ideas. I actually got stuck at one point and completely deleted this whole chapter and started from scratch again and used BloodDove01's idea to finish this chapie. Thank you BloodDove01! :D The title is the longest title of the story and has nothing to do with this chapter ha.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

The Author Stops Coming Up With Good Chapter Titles So She Randomly Places Ones Like This One

0000

"_Yes!" Silver smiled widely. "They are a few miles up!"_

Silver felt that Taku, Inuyasha, and Koga were moving too slowly for his liking. He hopped out of Taku's arms and with a swirl of misty energy; his human form was replaced by a small silver and black fox that looked to be around 3 feet long. Taku cursed as his mate sped off. For someone who was injured and blind, the fox was pretty quick.

"Wait!" Inuyasha and Taku called but were too late because the fox had already sped off and around a bend in the mountain. Taku and Inuyasha shared a brief look before they ran after him. Koga was not far behind.

* * *

Silver turned back to his human form and felt against the wall of the mountain as he continued to walk forward. He was so close, he could feel it. His son was just up ahead and he felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he thought of his baby back in his arms. "I'm coming, Sayaku…"

* * *

Sayaku's eyes snapped open. He looked over at Sesshomaru and Kitsu then to the entrance of the cave. His eyes widened when he saw someone tumble in. "Sayaku?" The person called.

"MOM!" Sayaku screamed, waking Kitsu and Sesshomaru. Silver picked himself up and was instantly tackled back down to the ground by Sayaku. He nuzzled against the older fox and pulled away slightly to look into gray glaze blue eyes. He frowned. "Your eyes…"

"I was merely blinded," Silver breathed. He hugged Sayaku back to him and smiled. "I'm just so glad you're alright!"

"Wait…Did you come all the way here by yourself!" Sayaku pulled away slightly to stare at Silver.

"No, your father is on his way up. Inuyasha and Koga too!"

"Inuyasha?" Kitsu asked. Silver's expression brightened even more.

"Kitsu and Sesshomaru are in here, right?"

"Yes." Sayaku stood and helped Silver up. He looked over at Kitsu and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had an odd expression on his face. At that moment, Taku, Koga, and Inuyasha walked into the cave.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he rushed over to Sesshomaru. The older demon flinched away from him but stayed silent. Inuyasha frowned and he looked at Kitsu in confusion. The fox demon's lowered ears and frown made his frown deepened.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I failed Sesshomaru…I was weak…" Kitsu stared down at the ground. Sayaku growled.

"What did I tell you? I-"

"Now is not the time." Taku said firmly. "We should leave this area as quickly as we can."

* * *

"The cat's out of the bag…" Naraku mumbled.

"Don't you mean the canines are out of the bag?" Kanrua grinned.

"I have half a mind to slice you half right now…"

"What do you mean half a mind? That's pretty small considering your mind is already half the normal size." Kanrua laughed as he dodged one of Naraku's tentacles. "Wassamatter Ku-ku?"

"I'll kill you!" Naraku growled.

"So angry! Why so violent dear brother?"

"Why won't you drop dead?"

"Why won't you?" Kanrua grinned at the slowly building fury in his brother. "Is the wittle spider going to cry?" Kanrua poked his bottom lip out and balled his fist up. He wiped away fake tears and made his bottom lip tremble. "I didn't mean to upset you wittle spider…"

"UGH! You're impossible!" Naraku growled.

"And you have a stick stuck up your ass." Kanrua chuckled.

"I want you dead!" Naraku hissed.

"We all want things, brother." Kanrua's playful expression soon turned serious.

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha?"

"You're supposedly the smart one, why are you asking me such questions? You figure it out yourself." Kanrua said, turning and waving his hand dismissively as he walked out of the room leaving a fuming spider hanyou glaring at his back.

"Once this is over….I'm going to torture you slowly until you beg for death!" Naraku growled.

"I'd love to see you try!" Naraku heard his brother yell from wherever he had went.

"Kana! Kagura!" Naraku yelled as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group of canines were making their way back down the mountain. Sayaku and Silver had their arms looped together while Taku had a hand on both their shoulders, Inuyasha was carrying a silent Sesshomaru on his back (who from time to time would nuzzle against his neck) and Koga had Kitsu sitting on one of his shoulder. The small fox was frowning and kicking his feet back and forth, occasionally reaching over and petting Koga's head. "So," Koga started, breaking the silence. Everyone remained silent as they stared at Koga.

"Koga," Kitsu mumbled. Koga and everyone else looked at him. "Thank you," Koga furrowed his brow.

"For what?"

"You saved my life at least 3 times already. I'm grateful." Kitsu whispered with a small smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He could only recall once, but then the wolf insulted him on top of that so that wasn't very flattering.

"Uhh… no problem!" Koga said with a grin. Kitsu fell silent and continued to pet Koga's head and run his hands through it.

"Didn't you used to have it in a tail?" Kitsu asked. Koga shot Silver a look and Taku and Inuyasha snickered.

"You don't want to know."


	12. ch12: Nothing is Ever The Same

MissTuffcy: Sorry for the long wait. Some might be mad at me for what I'm going to do but I will not reveal it just yet.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Nothing Is Ever The Same

0000

"_Didn't you used to have it in a tail?" Kitsu asked. Koga shot Silver a look and Taku and Inuyasha snickered._

"_You don't want to know."_

"You know...Your so called 'spies' are horrible at their job." Kanrua commented, playing with a small black ball. He was currently lounged across one of Naraku's chairs of his castle. Naraku glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your spies are so noisy..." Karua mumbled, motioning towards the saiyoishi insects buzzing above Naraku. The spider hanyou was just getting ready to send them out to locate the escaped prisoners.

"Your point?"

"Well, If I were to send a spy, I'd be less obnoxious about it. Send out a quiet animal, ya know? And have it reek less of yourself..." He waved a hand past his nose as to say Naraku didn't smell too fresh. Naraku gritted his teeth.

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"You're an idiot..." Kanrua sighed. "You're a spider demon, you brainless twit. What are spiders good at?" Naraku stared at Kanrua. Kanrua glared at him. "Idiot! You spiders are good at hiding! Why not send a spider?"

"Because spiders can't fly..."

"So you send a buzzing insect?" Naraku continued to glare at him. Kanrua shook hid head. "Must I do everything?" He held his hand up and smoke began to rise. It stopped when a puffy white smoke floated above Kanrua's hand.

"What is that?" Naraku asked.

"What does it look like, you idiot. Its a cloud." Kanrua rolled his eyes. Naraku glared at him. "This will be out scout." Kanrua mumbled. He held his hand up and blew the cloud away. It floated out the window and into the sky. Kanrua grinned.

* * *

They were now days away from the fox village. They said their goodbyes to Silver and the others before continuing their path. Something was rather off, however. Everyone had noticed Kitsu's fluctuating energy. He didn't speak at all anymore or let anyone touch him. It was the same with Sesshomaru but only worst. He rode on Ah-Uh at all times. Only Rin and Kitsu were allowed to touch him. They came to a stop in a semi clear field. Kagome sighed as she leaned back slightly where she was sitting with her hands behind her to hold her weight. "This has been tiring. I'm glad we're back to looking for the jewel shards." Both Kitsu and Sesshomaru gave her a heated look but said nothing. Inuyasha and Koga frowned at the two. They did that every time Kagome, Sango, or Miroku said anything.

"Kitsu?" Koga asked. Kitsu glared at Koga. Koga's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Kitsu?" he was met with a silent glare.

"Maybe we should return them to the west." Miroku suggested. Neither Kitsu nor Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. Inuyasha took that as a sign that the two agreed with him.

* * *

After days of travel the small group was made it to the western lands but were a few days away from Sesshomaru's castle. The two's energy was even worst than before. They would randomly spike up or just randomly drop down to nearly nothing. Their moods were even worst. They snapped at everyone who even looked at them. They were furious with something but wouldn't say what it was. Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly and he growled. He pulled his sword out. "Its _them!_" Inuyasha growled. Just as he said that Naraku and Kanrua appeared on the tree a few paces to their right.

"Ah, there they are. I told you my way was better." Kanrua grinned at Naraku.

"This ends now, Inuyasha." Naraku said, ignoring Kanrua.

"Why the hell do you want Sesshomaru so badly!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku stared at Inuyasha than looked at the silent dog demon.

"That's none of your business." Naraku grumbled. Kanrua grinned and crossed his arms.

"The fox is too beautiful for me to let go." There was a growl and a tremendously powerful spike of energy. The energy was coming from Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at him. He was no longer on Ah-Uh but standing next to the dragon.

"You...Will...Die..." Sesshomaru hissed. His form slowly started to change. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Fuck! Everyone MOVE!" Inuyasha shouted before everyone darted away from the enraged dog demon. Sesshomaru slowly took on his real form and Kanrua stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck?" Naraku seemed to be calmly observing the change. He frowned.

"This will damper my plans only sli-" He was cut off as he had to dodge a beam of red energy. His eyes widened as he took noticed to the large multi-tailed fox staring at him from slightly behind Sesshomaru's form. The fox demon was half the size of Sesshomaru. The fox opened its mouth and a beam of red energy was shot out again. Both Kanrua and Naraku jumped from their previous positions and landed far apart. Kitsu disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of Kanrua with a growl.

"Shit!" Kanrua cursed and jumped again as Kitsu chomped down on the place he was just standing.

"Is that really Kitsu?" Sango asked with a frown.

"Yeah, wasn't he a much smaller fox with less tails?" Shippo asked as he counted 50 tails waving wildly even as Kitsu moved about trying to bite Kanrua in half. Naraku was having similar trouble with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Naraku managed to run one of his limbs through Sesshomaru's leg. That didn't stop the large dog demon because he continued to swipe at him. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru caught Naraku in his jaws and snapped down. Kanrua's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"Naraku!" Kanrua cried. He made to go at Sesshomaru but he didn't get too far because he was suddenly engulfed in red energy. He screamed in pain. Miroku looked at his hand. He pulled the cloth away and his eyes widened.

"He's dead..." Miroku mumbled.

"What about the jewel shards?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha frowned as he watched Sesshomaru and Kitsu staring at each other.

"I don't think we should go over there right now." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru let out a growl. Kitsu's ears flattened and he leaned backwards as if submitting. "Let me go..."

Sesshomaru's gaze shot over to Inuyasha and he growled. "Shit..." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

_Not as long as I wanted it to be but its a start. Review please._


	13. ch13: Confusion is Aroused

MissTuffcy: This must come to a surprise to some of you that I actually updated this. I'm surprised of myself because I really lost hope in coming up with remembering the direction I was going with this story. I had it all written out and it went poof right along with the chapters. D:

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Confusion is Aroused

0000

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly.

_"Ah, there they are. I told you my way was better."_

Sesshomaru blinked slowly and frowned up at the brown ceiling.

_"This ends now, Inuyasha."_

_"Why the hell do you want Sesshomaru so badly?"_

Sesshomaru frowned as he slowly gained feeling in his body. He felt a small weight on his chest and he looked down slightly at white mop of hair. He let the scent of the person wash over him and he relaxed slowly. The scent was familiar but he couldn't place who it was. Sesshomaru twitched and tried to sit up. His body wouldn't respond. He tried to open his mouth and speak but he couldn't. He only stared with half-lidded eyes at the fox demon that lay on top of him. The fox demon stirred and sat up. He looked down at Sesshomaru with sleepy half-lidded eyes. It only took a second for him to realize that Sesshomaru was staring back at him. His eyes widened slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"…" Sesshomaru let out a strained grunt. The fox demon hopped up but winced afterwards.

"I am so happy you're awake!" The fox frowned as Sesshomaru tried to communicate with him. The fox leaned down so his ear was near Sesshomaru's mouth.

"What did you say, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Who…are you?" The fox demon's eyes widened. They stared at each other in silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The fox demon whispered. Tears gathered in the fox's eyes. Sesshomaru frowned as he thought the fox was getting ready to sob. He didn't something that made Sesshomaru jolt slightly in surprise. "~!" The fox screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha burst through the hut's door when he heard Kitsu's cry of his name. "What? What happened Kitsu?" Inuyasha asked urgently. He saw the fox sitting next to Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha's heart dropped as he expected the worse.

"He doesn't know who I am!" Kitsu cried. "He has amnesia!" Inuyasha felt relief and dread wash over him all at the same time. It was so confusing and dizzying that he dropped where he stood. He sat there and just stared at the sobbing Kitsu and the silent but confused Sesshomaru looing between the two.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled. He stood and walked over to the other. He looked at Kitsu. He held his arms out and the sobbing fox demon threw himself at the dog demon. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

* * *

"Amnesia?" The group echoed. Inuyasha had come out to tell everyone what was up with Sesshomaru.

"Is Lord Kitsu okay?" Rin whispered to the fox demon that had his face buried in Inuyasha's neck. Kitsu shook his head. He pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked down at Rin.

"He doesn't remember me Rin!" Kitsu sniffled. Inuyasha sat Kitsu on the ground and Rin hugged him. Kitsu returned the hug. Koga frowned.

"So what the hell happened? How is it that both of them transformed but only Sesshomaru lost his memory?"

"He must have gone through some terrible things that his demon is rejecting his memories." Miroku suggested.

"That sounds like what is happening…" Miroku said with a nod.

"We need a demon who would be able to tell us how to fix it," Inuyasha said with a nod. "I doubt a human healer could help us."

"What about a Demon hunter,"

"That is even worse," Koga pointed out. Sango just shrugged.

"Maybe we can go back to Taku and Silver," Rin said. "Taku is really, really old! Maybe he can help Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

"I don't think we have any other choice…" Inuyasha grumbled. Koga nodded in agreement.

"Can Rin see Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly. Kitsu pulled away from her and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Kitsu grabbed Rin's hand and led her back to the hut Sesshomaru was currently staying in. Koga and Inuyasha followed after them.

* * *

The four walked in to see that Sesshomaru had managed to sit up. The daiyoukai was leaning back against the wall and staring blankly at his right sleeve. He looked up when he took noticed of the four staring at him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin whispered. She and Kitsu made their way to him and into his lap. He stared down at the two who snuggled against his chest blankly. He looked up at Koga and Inuyasha with the same blank expression.

_"You have two uke demons in heat with you?" Koga grinned. "Let me have one!"_

_"Back off, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled. Koga frowned at him._

_"Don't be so stingy, mutt!" Koga grumbled._

He frowned slightly. He looked back down to the two in his lap. The two looked up at him.

"_What exactly are you two arguing about anyway?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_He wants to sell me his son…" Inutashio growled._

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly. Inuyasha and Koga exchanged looks. They stepped forward and Sesshomaru looked up at the two warily and placed his left hand on Rin's head and at the same time his arm rested on Kitsu's neck. The fox and human looked up at him. Rin smiled at him and so did Kitsu.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started. Sesshomaru looked up at him. Inuyasha was really at a loss for words. "Eh…Well…We have to get going soon,"

"…?" Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"This will take a while…" Inuyasha mumbled. Koga sat down where he was standing and nodded. "Sesshomaru, do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

"Does Sesshomaru know who Rin is?" Rin asked from her place smushed against Sesshomaru's chest. "Rin is Rin and Kitsu is Kitsu and Inuyasha is Inuyasha and Koga is Koga!"

"In...ya...a…" Sesshomaru whispered so quietly no one but Kitsu heard since he was so close to the daiyoukai at the moment.

_"Why do you not call the assistance of your brother?" Sesshomaru glared at the Kitsune. The fox took a step back at the intensity of the glare._

_"This Sesshomaru needs no help from the likes of that filthy hanyou. He is perfectly capable with taking care of himself."_

"K…ga…."

_"What about Sesshomaru," Koga grinned as he walked up close to the daiyoukai._

_"Wolf, if you don't take at least 100 steps back from me, I shall crush your throat." Sesshomaru stated simply._

"…" Sesshomaru grunted. Kitsu stared up at him.

"What about me?" Kitsu whispered. "Kitsu!"

"_Where is the mother?" Sesshomaru asked. "Did you sell her too?"_

"_A noble took her from me." In other words, yes he sold her._

"_Wouldn't you want to hold on to the one thing that will remind you of her?" Inutashio asked._

"_No it's too painful," in other words, no I'd rather have money._

"_How about I take him off our hands for free." Sesshomaru said. Inutashio and the man looked at him in surprise._

Sesshomaru stared at Kitsu blankly. Kitsu sighed and buried his face against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked. He made his way over to Sesshomaru and sat down in front of him. "I'm your brother,"

"N…ya…br…ter…" Sesshomaru mumbled lowly. Kitsu looked up at him. "N…ta…sho….fa…ter…." Kitsu's eyes widened.

"You remember your father?" Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "And Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wh…re?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where is…? Your brother? Inuyasha?" Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Fa...er…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kitsu's expression saddened. He looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

"He is asking for Inutashio…." Kitsu whispered.

"Why would he be asking for him?" Koga asked. Kitsu shrugged.

"We should really hurry and see Taku and Silver." Inuyasha said.

* * *

_Ow_


	14. ch14: Things Start To Look Up

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Things Start to Look Up

0000

Inuyasha and the others managed to get back to the Red Forest. When they were just getting ready to enter the fox clan village, Kagome froze and stopped. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "GUYS WE NEVER PICKED THOSE JEWEL SHARDS UP!" She screamed. Their eyes widened as the realization crashed on them.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha growled. He turned and sighed. "You guys go ahead in and I'll go back and see if I see the jewel shards..."

"I'll come too sense you can't sense them!" Kagome said firmly.

"But…" Rin whimpered. "What about Sesshomaru-sama?" Said lord was currently staring up at the sky from his perch on Ah-Un's back. He turned to look at them when he heard his name being called. Inuyasha frowned.

"I'll go with Kagome," Koga said.

"You're not leaving before you give me a hug!" They turned at the familiar voice and they all smiled at the sight of Silver. He was carrying a sleepy looking wolf pup on his back.

"Silver!" Kitsu chirped happily. Silver smiled at him. He sat the pup down and the pup ran back towards where ever they had come from. Silver walked over to Kitsu and hugged him and then Rin. He hugged Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. He got to Inuyasha and hugged him and turned to Koga with a large smile.

"How have you been, Kogi," Silver held his arms out. Koga growled whenever started laughing at the pet name.

"It's Koga," He grumbled. He yelped when he was smacked in the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about mumbling?" Silver scolded, wagging his finger in front of Koga's face. He hugged him a minute later and laughed. He grinned but then frowned as he stared a Sesshomaru. "Not that I'm not happy to see you all again and well….why are you back here?"

"Well…Sesshomaru," Inuyasha frowned. "He doesn't remember anything at all!"

"Eh?" Silver tilted his head to the side slightly. "Amnesia?"

"Yea," Kitsu nodded. "He…it almost seems like his mind reeled back and he has not recent memories at all!"

"Oh…that doesn't sound good at all!" Silver frowned. He motioned for them all to follow him.

"Wait…" Koga mumbled. Silver and the others turned to look at him. "Your eyes…" They were not grayish blue anymore or had a glazed over look. They were bright and crystal blue. Silver grinned at him.

"A few days ago, it just cleared up and I could see again!" Silver said with a laugh.

"That's when Sesshomaru and Kitsu killed Kanrua and Naraku…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kitsu looked at him in confusion.

"We did?" He asked. They all shot their gazes to Kitsu.

"You mean you don't remember killing him?" Inuyasha yelled. Kitsu flinched but then glared at Inuyasha.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"But…"

"We never asked him," Kagome said as she looked between everyone.

"Asked me what?" Kitsu snapped. Kagome turned to look at Silver.

"It seems our problem is more….deeper than we thought." Kagome mumbled. Silver sighed.

"Come with me," He said and he turned and led the group away.

* * *

"Wow…This place is bigger than it appears," Koga whistled as Silver led him into their hut. Silver smiled.

"It is an illusion. This hut and the others in the village are big just like this. The illusion of a small hut makes raiding demons not find anything appealing about here." Silver explained as he led them down a hall. "Our hut is the largest."

"Mother," Silver stopped and looked behind the group. The group followed his gaze and saw Sayaku standing there staring at everyone in confusion. "What are you guys doing back here?" He asked. His gaze landed on Kitsu and he smiled. "Hello Kitsu!" Kitsu smiled at him.

* * *

"Nummy!" A small wolf pup squealed. Silver kneeled down and allowed the pup to run into his arms. He stood up straight and smiled at him.

"It's like a small colony of wolves inside of a fox clan…" Koga mumbled. Silver led them into a room that had a low table in the middle of the room and several chairs and other desks in there as well. There were seeds and plants growing from the tables and the side of the tables.

"Rin!" Rin looked around the room and frowned. She spotted a small wolf pup she was familiar with coming from under one of the tables.

"What were you doing under there Kori," Silver asked with a chuckle.

"Mommy…" Nora, who came from under the table too, came running over to him. Silver placed a hand on her head and watched Kori run up to Rin and hug her. "We dropped seeds under the table…"

"Hi Rin!"

"Hi Kori!" Rin smiled at him.

"Mummy, can we play?" Kori asked as he looked up at Silver. Silver nodded. He sat the pup in his arms down and watched Rin, Kori, Nora, the yet to be named wolf pup, and Shippo run into the room. Silver motioned for them to continue to follow him. He stopped at a door and pushed it open. Taku was sitting in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. He was sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees.

"Taku," Silver whispered. The older fox demon's eyes opened slowly. He frowned when he looked at the crowd behind Silver.

"Yes, love?" He asked. Silver motioned them all in. "Can you move from the door?" Taku asked warily. The group split so the door was visible. Taku relaxed visibly. "What is it that I can do for you?" Silver walked over to Taku and placed his hands on the older fox's hand. He looked up at Taku and Taku looked down at him.

"Inuyasha says that Sesshomaru has amnesia and Kitsu is showing signs of it," Silver said. Taku looked up at them and frowned. Taku motioned for the two canine demons.

"Come here, Kitsu and Sesshomaru," Taku said. Kitsu walked over to him but stopped to look at Sesshomaru who didn't seem like he had heard the command. He was too busy looking around the room. Kitsu walked over to Sesshomaru and took his hand. Sesshomaru stared at Kitsu blankly as the kitsune pulled him over to sit in front of Taku and Silver. "Can all of you leave the room?"

"Wait-" Inuyasha was interrupted when Silver stood. Silver walked over to the group and shoo'd them out.

"Don't worry. Taku will take care of them." Silver said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded.

"Maybe now we can go see if those shards are still there," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, let's go…"

* * *

_D:_

_So I thought a bat was in my room cos I heard clicking noises while I was writing this. Found out later that it was a frozen water bottle defrosting…melting o.o whichever comes first. –Laughs at self-_

'_Nyway! Review please! :D Reviews make me happy and give me ideas sometimes and it ALSO gives me motivation! _


	15. c15: Thoughts Of Gettin Somewhere Emerge

MissTuffcy: kittyfiction2008, your review made me crack up. xD Thank you ahaha. And I send my thanks to all my other reviewers too! :D I love you all~ I believe I will end this story at 20-21 chapters. That is probably the most I will do.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Thoughts of Getting Some Where Emerge

0000

Taku sat staring between Kitsu and Sesshomaru. The two were both staring at him blankly. "Well?" Kitsu snapped after some time of them staring. Taku smirked.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Escaping from Naraku and Kanrua and….after that it's all fuzzy…" Kitsu grumbled. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Speaking to chichue-sama about a useless ball he was holding…" Sesshomaru replied slowly. "Where is he anyway?" Taku frowned and he glanced at Kitsu who was sharing the same expression as he.

"Sesshomaru…" Taku said slowly. Sesshomaru stared at him. "Why do you believe you cannot remember anything after that…can you try?"

"I tried…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "But it's these snippets of things and of people I've never seen before…For some reason I feel as though I should know them but I cannot place a name with the face." Sesshomaru placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"Trauma…" Taku whispered. Kitsu looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"This experience has been so traumatic and emotionally difficult for you two to handle… Your memory is being suppressed. It is a natural defense mechanism," Taku said with a nod. Kitsu furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean emotionally difficult?" Kitsu snapped. "This cannot affect a demon as powerful and Sesshomaru and I!" Kitsu growled and stood up. "There has to be something else wrong!" Taku sighed as he regarded Kitsu with a frown.

"Kitsu, I've been dealing with this kind of thing for years. I am telling you that that is all it is," Taku stood up as well and Kitsu crossed his arms and looked down. Taku placed a hand on Kitsu's head. "I am sorry tha-"

"I don't need your pity!" Kitsu snarled and swatted Taku's hands away. Taku shook his head slightly as he watched Kitsu storm out of the room. Taku looked at Sesshomaru who was blankly staring off into space.

"Sesshomaru?" Taku asked. The daiyoukai slowly turned his gaze to him. "Are you alright there?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied simply.

_"What is it?"_

_"We are traveling the wrong way…" Kitsu mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed._

_"I had a feeling we were…"_

_"I will try and make us shelter with the last bits of my energy and generate a barrier for us. It should last us until morning." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement._

_"Ah….There you are my precious little ukes." Sesshomaru and Kitsu turned. Rin and Jaken hid behind Ah-Uh. The snake grinned. Kitsu jumped in front of Sesshomaru and drew his swords._

_"Get lost, snake!" Kitsu growled._

_"That was a nice trick you pulled earlier, little fox." The snake said. Kitsu's eyes narrowed. Kitsu crossed his swords in an x. He pushed forward with them and released a wave of red energy in the shape of an x._

_"Cross slash!" He yelled. The snake jumped quickly out of the way. His eyes widened when the Kitsune appeared above him and brought down the sword. Kitsu jumped back and watched as the snake stared at him in shock._

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. Taku frowned at the confused look on Sesshomaru's face. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Hm… Follow me Sesshomaru. We have to get Kitsu first and then I'll see what I can do about that memory of yours," Taku walked to the door and Sesshomaru stood and followed after him.

* * *

Kitsu grumbled angrily as he walked through the village. "The nerve of him to pity me like that!" Kitsu hissed to himself. "Asshole…" Kitsu absent-mindedly played with the obi of the kimono he was currently wearing. Sliver had stopped him on his way storming out the hut and forced him to let him fix his hair and made him change into different cloths. He was currently wearing one of Silver's favorite kimonos that the fox sadly could no longer fit. It was white with a silver obi. It had little gray flower patterns at the color and sleeves of it. Kitsu sighed as he wandered aimlessly deeper into the village. He looked around at the other kitsunes with a small frown.

He was amongst his own kind but he didn't feel very much at home as he did when he was with Sesshomaru. "Hey, I've never seen you around," Kitsu stopped and turned his head to the one who had spoken. It was an older kitsune with reddish brown hair and orange eyes. He was leaning against a tree as he silently looked over Kitsu. Kitsu's gaze trailed to the fox's tails and he counted 6 tails. This fox could be just a couple of years younger than Silver. "Are you one of the elder's recues?" Kitsu narrowed his eyes and turned from the fox and continued to walk. He frowned as he observed the many foxes interact with each other. He was right about the treatment of male child bearers in this clan. They were treated with slightly more respect than dirt. He shook his head with a sigh and turned away from the rather…brutal scene of one being beaten. He looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and Kouga are doing…" He grumbled.

* * *

"Geez…Why does it seem like it takes us longer to get out of the forest than it does for us to get to the forest…" Kouga grumbled unhappily.

"You know you didn't have to come…" Inuyasha growled. "So stop your damn complaining already!"

"Well-"

"Guys!" Kagome snapped. "You two have been arguing since we left the village! You two need to shut up and stop saying things to each other if everything ends in an argument!" Kagome yelled.

"Geez Kagome-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and Kouga laughed. Kagome picked up a large fallen branch and whacked Kouga on the back of his head. "Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

"Silver," Taku called when he saw his mate scurry past after one of the many wolf pups that were running around the whole house. Silver managed to catch the small wolf and turned to look at Taku.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where is Kitsu?"

"He went to stand outside for some fresh air," Silver said with a frown. "He looked a bit upset so I let him be," Taku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Taku nodded and went towards the door with Sesshomaru following but stopped and sighed. He turned to see that Sesshomaru had disappeared from behind him and so did Silver. Taku rolled his eyes and towards the way he knew his mate and Sesshomaru disappeared to. "Silver!"

* * *

Kitsu stared down at his claws. They glowed red briefly before he closed his eyes and sighed. He had wandered through the village until he came upon this lake. He had pulled of his shoes and pulled his kimono up some to dip his feet in the water. He sat there in silence for a while. "You know, it is rather dangerous for you to be all the way out here by yourself," Kitsu didn't open his eyes right away. He sighed.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't truly be alone," Kitsu said. He opened his eyes to see the kitsune from before leaning against the tree next to him staring down at him.

"You didn't jump," The fox sounded a bit shocked and disappointed.

"Why would I have jumped? I felt you following me ever since I walked away from you…" Kitsu said with his mouth in a grim line. The fox's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" Kitsu snapped. "I honestly wonder what runs through the thick skulls of idiots…Probably nothing good…" Kitsu began to mumble to himself as the older fox glared down at him.

"You shouldn't speak to people like that. Hasn't your mother eve-"

"My mother is non-existent," Kitsu snapped as he glared up at him. "My father is a dirt bag! I was raised well, thank you very much, but I do not believe you deserve my respect you insuff-" The smack came unexpectedly. Kitsu blinked and raised a hand to his bruising cheek.

"I'd like to have a wor-" He wasn't able to finish because Kitsu had jumped up and wrapped his claws around the older's throat. His eyes had bleed red and he snarled up at him.

"**You will pay for hitting me, you disgusting waste of space!**" Kitsu snarled. He was suddenly picked up and he struggled to and tried to bite the person holding him.

"Kitsu," That was Taku's voice. Kitsu frowned and looked at Taku.

"What are you doing here? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kitsu asked.

"What the hell was that just now?" Taku asked. Kitsu looked at him in confusion.

"What was what?" Kitsu asked. Taku looked at the fox that was still pressed to the tree staring warily at Kitsu. Their eyes met briefly before Taku looked back at Kitsu.

"I…think I'm going to need someone with more experience than me in healing…" Taku mumbled lowly. His grip on Kitsu became more firm as he turned to walk back to his hut.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, what do you want to wear?" Silver asked as he pulled the taller demon into his closet. Silver smirked when Sesshomaru scowled at all the cloths choice.

"Don't you have any _pants_?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at all the kimonos.

"No," Silver said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against the door.

"Aw, cheer up Sesshomaru!" Silver chirped happily as he placed his hand on the bored looking Inu demon. The two both froze.

"_Silver," Kenji said briefly. Silver's eyes widened at the implied command. He sat down and Kenji created a purple misty barrier that appeared around the small fox. Kenji walked on and looked at all the dead bodies littering the field. Silver waited impatiently inside the purple bubble. Suddenly the bubble burst and Silver blinked. He stood up and ran after his brother but slowed down as he looked at all the dead bodies littering the field. "Mo…ther…"He heard his brother whisper. His own eyes widened when they landed on his mother. He let out a small gasp as he got closer to his brother._

"_Silver, no! Stay back!" But it was too late. The small kit saw his mother's head and then her body across from it._

"_Ma-mama!" Silver wailed. He ran over to her but Kenji grabbed him up. "No! Mama!" Silver screamed. Kenji held Silver against him tightly and shushed him. "Why did mama have to die? Why did someone kill her? She wasn't bad! She didn't deserve to die!" Kenji felt his heart clench._

"_Silver, calm down…" The small fox was keening loudly. Kenji sighed sadly_

Silver yanked his hand from Sesshomaru and stared at the taller demon with tear blurred eyes. "Wh-what the…hell was that…?" He whimpered quietly. Sesshomaru was still frozen still as he stared ahead of him blankly. "Sesshomaru?" Silver reached his hand out but stopped short on touching the lord. He took his hand back and took a step away with a sad frown. _Why did I see that so clearly as if I were there again?_

"Silver!" Silver's gaze didn't stray from Sesshomaru's back as he stared at the still demon. Even as Taku's yells became louder. "Silver! S- There you two are," Taku appeared in the doorway but stopped and frowned. "Silver! Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at him but Silver continued to stare at Sesshomaru. The two's gazes met but Silver looked away. Taku frowned at the odd exchange. He motioned for Sesshomaru to come. The dog demon stared at Silver awhile longer before going to Taku. "Silver-"

"I'm fine!" Silver snapped before brushing passed Taku. Taku furrowed his brows.

"That's…not what I was going to ask…but okay…" Taku said slowly as he watched Silver storm down the hall. He sighed and turned to follow after Sesshomaru. "I suddenly have a major headache…."

* * *

_So…Yeah. O-o_

_Review please :D_


	16. ch16: Things,,,,Just Fall Apart

MissTuffcy: I cannot drag this out any longer without losing the main focus. All good things must come to an end. Too many ocs for my liking gross. Going to strike it down to 3 that will remain in the story. Everyone else goes bye-bye.

Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat. The weird and dangerous thing about it is that he is a uke demon. He is far away from his castle when it happens so now he has to fight off demons drawn to him by his scent and get home safely to lock himself in his room. Will he make it to his castle without incident?

Warning: Yaoi, mild rape, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters.

0000

When Things Fall Apart

Things…Just Fall Apart

0000

When Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga returned to the village, they were met by a solemn looking Taku sitting in front of the hut. "Taku?" Inuyasha asked. Taku looked up at Inuyasha with a frown. "Where are Sesshomaru and Kitsu?"

"They are at the village healer," Taku said.

"Can ya take us there?" Koga asked. Taku sighed and stood.

"Follow,"

Follow they did.

* * *

When they got to the healer's hut, the walked inside to see both Kitsu and Sesshomaru asleep but they were glowing blue. They looked to the right when they heard a clatter and a curse. "Shoo! I'll get it up myself," and with that said, an angry white haired kitsune with 17 tails walked from the back with glass shards in his hand. He stopped and stared at the group who had entered. The kitsune glared at Taku. "Why are their more people in here?"

"These are the twos mates," Taku explained as he motioned to Inuyasha and Koga.

"Well," Both Koga ad Inuyasha spoke up but the angry kitsune cut them off.

"I don't care!" He hissed. "What is this thing doing in here?" He motioned to Kagome who glared at him.

"Excuse you!"

"Kyun, be a little nicer?" A timid but deep voice sounded from the back room.

"Why don't you shut up and clean up your mess, you oaf!" The kitsune – Kyun – hissed. He turned his glare to Taku and Inuyasha. "Well what do you pests want?"

"They wanted to check on t-"

"No! You know my rules!" Kyun snarled. "I don't care if they are visitors, they will get no special treatment!" Inuyasha growled. He stormed up to the short kitsune and hauled him up by his blue haori.

"Listen you little fucker!" Inuyasha yelled. "All I wanted to do was check on-"

"Inuyasha, that isn'-"

"Release me this instance!" The kitsune snarled. He smacked Inuyasha in the back of the neck and the dog demon instantly went limp. The kitsune was dropped and Inuyasha crumpled to the floor with his eyes wide.

"What the hell?" Koga exclaimed. Kyun glared at Koga.

"You wanna try too, wolf breath?" Kyun growled. Inuyasha slowly regained feeling in his body and he stood up and stepped behind Taku. Kyun smirked.

"I have everything," The deep voice said quietly. The person who stepped into the room had to be as tall as Taku, if not a few inches shorter. He was not a kitsune; however, but what looked to be a bat demon with large black leathery wings.

"About time!" Kyun snapped and glared at the bat demon.

"Where are you going?" Taku asked.

"I am leaving this damned tribe! I don't know where I'm going but anywhere is better than here!" Kyun growled. Taku's eyes widened.

"But why-"

"You know why!" Kyun snapped. "Stop asking stupid questions, ya fucking moron!" Inuyasha and Koga blinked. They both looked at Taku.

"Uh…Taku?"

"Kyun…"

"Don't even try to change my mind!" Kyun walked over to Sesshomaru and Kitsu. He placed a hand on their foreheads and frowned.

"What is wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They're just pregnant," Kyun said, dropping his hand.

"Wait…WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted. Kyun glared at him.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? You heard me! They are pregnant! Use those little doggy ears of yours!" Kyun growled angrily. Taku looked at the bat demon who sighed.

"Kyun…" The bat demon mumbled. Kyun looked at him briefly before looking at Inuyasha.

"They will need constant care, but I am not staying here to give it!" Kyun growled.

"Wait!" Inuyasha frowned. "We were heading back to the western palace….Uh…Do you want to come along with us?"

"I was actually thinking of going to the East but I think that sounds better," Kyun said with a frown. "I'll help you under one condition."

"Anything!"

"You allow me to stay at the western palace permanently as the healer of the grounds!" Kyun said with narrowed eyes.

"Having you as a healer might make the patient _want _to die…." Koga mumbled. Taku's eyes widened and he slowly moved away from Koga. The bat demon managed to grab Kyun before he launched himself at Koga.

"I'm going to _really _make you wish you were dead!" Kyun yelled.

"He reminds me of Kitsu," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha agreed.

"Little brother, calm yourself," Taku said sternly.

"Brother?" The three asked in shock.

"You're related to this beast?" Koga asked.

"I have to ask you not to provoke him…" Taku mumbled. "He may be younger than me and a healer but he is much stronger than he looks,"

"Damn fucking straight I am!" Kyun growled angrily. He wiggled out of the bat demon's hold.

"So…Um…Yeah…" Kagome mumbled. "I think we should get going,"

"Yeah, the sooner I can leave the better!" Kyun mumbled angrily.

"Write me sometimes, brother?" Taku asked with a smile. Kyun looked at him and grinned.

"No," And he walked past a surprised Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well…he's rude,"

"He has every right to be angry," The bat demon said with a shrug. Taku glared at him hatefully and Inuyasha and the other two had to take a double look. It was the same look Taku had given that raven demon before he killed it. That was for threatening his mate.

"And I blame all this on you," Taku growled before leaving the hut. Koga and Kagome watched him leave as Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru. He reached his hand out but was halted by the bat's voice.

"You should not touch them with the barrier still up," Inuyasha looked at him then at the glow around the two sleeping demons. He moved away just as Kyun came back with a large bag in his hand. He threw it at the bat demon and then walked back over to Sesshomaru and Kitsu. He looked at Inuyasha.

"Grab them and let's get the hell out of here,"

* * *

Inuyasha had gathered up the rest of the group and they were now ways away from the village but had stopped to camp for the night. Kyun was attending to the still sleeping Sesshomaru and Kitsu while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga sat around the fire. Jaken was helping Kyun and the bat demon, Kirara was watching the three work curiously, and Shippo and Rin were asleep against Ah-Un.

"Kyun?" Kagome said as the kitsune finally stood from tending to Sesshomaru and Kitsu. He looked at the human as he sat down next to Inuyasha. "Why did you want to leave the village so badly?" As she said that, the bat demon came over and sat behind Kyun and wrapped his arms around the fox's waist.

"Because I am mated to Dusk," Kyun said as he placed a hand on the bat demon's arm. He looked up and Dusk pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Didn't see that one coming," Koga mumbled. Kyun glared at him.

"You want me to do to you what I did to dog breath over here?" He asked motioning with his head to a pale Inuyasha.

"No thank you!" Koga quickly said. Kyun grinned darkly.

"That's what I thought, ya bastard…" Kyun looked back at Kagome. "Anyway, the clan doesn't take too nicely to mating outside of our species," Kyun crossed his arms.

"How did you even meet him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why…and how did you fall in love with this beast?" Koga asked and Kyun glared at him. Dusk smiled.

"I was injured in a fight against some rogue demons in my own clan. They thought my injuries to great to be healed so they left me for dead," Dusk nuzzled against Kyun's neck. "Kyun healed me all up…my plan was to eat him afterwards but when I went to my true form, all he did was glare at me and hit me in the back of my neck. He paralyzed me and threatened me that if I attempted to eat him again, he'd make me wish for death," Dusk chuckled.

"Why the hell would you fall for someone who threatened to kill you?" Koga asked.

"You fell for Kitsu and he threatened to castrate you," Kagome pointed out. Koga grumbled and crossed his arms.

"He is a breeding beta," Dusk said with a smirk. "The fact the whole village is scared of him was…kind of a turn on for me,"

"Oh!" Koga's eyes widened.

"No one tells me who I can or cannot mate with!" Kyun snarled. "So at first I agreed to mate with this air head as an act of rebellion but I love the damn moron!"

"And I love that little naughty mouth of yours," Dusk cooed as he nuzzled Kyun's neck. Kyun smirked.

"And all the wicked things it-"

"Okay!" Kagome cut in with a red face. Sango and Miroku cleared their throats. Kyun glared at them.

"What?"

"You said you were a breeding beta?" Miroku asked. Kyun glared at him.

"Well DUH! If you people open your ears-" Dusk covered Kyun's mouth with his hand.

"Your question?"

"Do you have any children?" Miroku asked. Kyun pulled Dusk's hand away from his mouth.

"No," Kyun glared at him. "Just because I'm a breeding beta, doesn't automatically – See this is why I left that fucking clan!" Kyun snarled. Dusk nuzzled against Kyun's neck.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Miroku held up his hands. A groan brought their attention over to Kitsu and Sesshomaru. Kitsu was struggling to move. Kyun stood up and walked over to the two. He placed his hand on Kitsu's forehead and immediately the fox calmed. Kyun stood back up and looked at the worried gazes of everyone around the fire.

"He's fine," Kyun said with a nod. Kyun returned to his spot in between Dusk's legs.

"What is your healing technique?" Miroku asked.

"Taku said they have lost their memories, correct?" Kyun asked. They all nodded. "I have put them in a deep sleep. Usually in sleep, the mind recalls memories better. I manipulated that little fact in hopes that all – if not most – of their memory will return to them." Kyun explained.

"That actually sounds like a very efficient way to-"

"Of course it's efficient!" Kyun snapped, cutting Miroku off.

* * *

Kyun's eyes opened slowly. He furrowed his brow and looked up at Dusk who had his arms wrapped around him and a wing draped over him. Kyun slowly slipped from Dusk and made his way over to Kitsu and Sesshomaru. Kitsu was mumbling and squirming, "N-No…Please don't…" Kyun frowned. He placed his hand on Kitsu's forehead. The fox continued to mumble no. Kyun bit his lip as tears began to slip down the fox's face. The blue glow around Kitsu disappeared and the fox sat up quickly and gasped. Kyun and Kitsu stared at each other.

"Are you alright now?" Kyun asked. Kitsu narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. He took a look at his surroundings and relaxed some. "Do you remember the last couple of months?"

"Of course I do," Kitsu snapped and glared at Kyun. Kyun glared back at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help, you little brat!" Kyun growled. Kitsu looked at Sesshomaru.

"Is my lord okay?" Kitsu asked silently. Kyun looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's hard to say," Kyun said with a shrug. Kitsu looked at Kyun.

"Why are you outside of the village?"

"Because," Kyun said with a tired sigh. "I wanted to leave,"

"Oh…" They sat in silence. They turned when they heard a mumble from Dusk. Dusk sat up slowly and looked around. His worried gaze –on the border of being frantic – landed on Kitsu and Kyun. Kyun snickered when the bat demon stood and stretched then walked over to them. Dusk sat down next to Kyun. Kyun looked at Kitsu.

"I have some wonderful news, by the way," Kyun said with a grin. Kitsu blinked. "You're pregnant!" Kyun clasped his hands together and smiled. Kitsu's eyes widened and he paled. Kyun frowned as the fox began to tremble.

"P-Pregnant?" Kitsu's gaze went from Kyun to the wolf demon. Kyun followed his gaze and he grinned. He stood up and walked over to Koga. "W-Wait, don't!" Kyun kicked the wolf demon awake and his yelp woke everyone up.

"Kitsu tells me you're the father of his kits,"

"K-Kits? Plural?" Koga asked. Kyun glared at him.

"Isn't that what I said, idiot?" Kyun growled. "Now get up so I can educate you!" Koga glanced at Inuyasha. The dog demon was glaring menacingly at him. Koga looked back at Kyun who crossed his arms. "Kitsu is a young fox demon. He can still be considered a kit since he really isn't even of age to carry young," Kyun sighed and closed his eyes. "And since that is the case, he will need constant care and constant energy from the sire! Or at least someone more powerful than the sire!" Kyun opened his eyes and glared at Koga. "You better help or you'll be sorry! I don't care if this was a one night thing, you _will _help or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Kyun turned to Inuyasha.

"I don't believe the child within Sesshomaru is yours, correct?" Kyun asked. Inuyasha looked down and nodded.

"It's that bastard's spawn….Naraku…." Inuyasha hissed. Kyun frowned.

"Yes, and I understand you wish to mate with Sesshomaru?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kyun sighed. "That is why I must warn you that no matter what happens, you should not harm the child within him."

"You're going to let that thing be birthed?" Inuyasha shouted. Kyun glared at him.

"Yes! It is an innocent child. It did not ask to be conceived; therefore it will not be killed!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kyun up and shook him.

"You HAVE to kill that thing! If it's born, there'll be another Naraku running around!" Kyun growled and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha grunted and let go of Kyun.

"I don't care!" Kyun growled. Kyun suddenly turned to look at Sesshomaru. The dog demon was struggling to get up. The blue glow around him suddenly burst and he sat up with a growl. Kyun blinked.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He jumped up and ran over to the growling lord.

"He deserved a worse fate than death…" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked at Kyun who grinned at him.

"It worked!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hugging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stiffened and his eyes widened slightly. Inuyasha pulled back and grinned at Sesshomaru who just stared at him in shock.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you're back to normal!" Inuyasha said with a grin. He leaned over and Sesshomaru leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said in a panic. "Let this Sesshomaru go!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Inuyasha yelped when he was smacked in the back of the head. He looked up and glared at Kyun.

"He's still in a fragile state of mind! I've seen what happened to him so I suggest you not try anything for a while," Kyun said.

* * *

They made it to the western palace finally. Sesshomaru was resting in bed with Kyun sitting on the side he was laying on. Dusk was standing by the window, staring out it. "Sesshomaru," Kyun started. Sesshomaru looked at him. "What do you want to do with the child within you?"

"Get rid of it," Was Sesshomaru's immediate response. Kyun's eyes widened.

"Are…are you sure?" Kyun asked softly. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"If this Sesshomaru weren't sure, he would not have said it!" Kyun sighed. He stood and pulled the covers away from Sesshomaru just as Inuyasha walked in. Dusk turned to look at Kyun. Kyun sighed and held his hand over Sesshomaru's stomach. He closed his eyes and his hands began to glow red. After a minute, there was a spark and a pink light and Kyun cried out as he was flung into the wall behind him.

"Kyun!" Dusk cried as he kneeled down beside him. Kyun opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru who had sat up.

"What happened?"

"The child protected itself with a barrier…." Kyun whispered. The room was silent.

* * *

_Owari._

_Sequel worthy? What are your thoughts? I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story and reviewed. You guys are the best!_


End file.
